The Choice
by I Know I'm A Dreamer
Summary: Maya a 16 year old girl moved to Sunnydale California 3 months ago. She instantly became friends with Buffy and the gang. She has a mysterious past that only she and her friend Alicia know about. They go to Forks on slayer business, and she must choose.
1. Preface

The Choice

Preface:

I had to hurry.

It was essential that I got there before my past friends. It was still raining of course. The streets were dark and gloomy, the gravel crunched under my feet as I ran. I prayed that I wouldn't trip, lives were on the line. If I didn't get there first, the Cullens, and Bella, would die.


	2. Chapter1

5/3/09

Sunnydale, California

Maya's Pov ( Maya's my real name and this character is just like the me in reality)

The sun was shining in the blue sky and the breeze felt cool and crisp. It was my kind of day. "Hey Maya!" A voice called out. It was Buffy and the gang. I smiled. "Hey guys" I said, and made my way towards them. "Seriously Maya, how do you carry all that stuff?" Xander asked. I rolled my eyes, they were always asking that. I simply smiled and they groaned, I never answered them properly. Buffy said, "Come on, let's got to Starbucks." I nodded and put my binder and things in my ever-present shoulder bag. Buffy, Spike, Angel, Willow, Xander, Oz, Riley, Dawn, and Tara had been nice to me when I first arrived here 3 months ago. I had been thinking _Bye-bye Vegas! I am back California!_ I was a little sad that we hadn't gone back to southern California, but oh well. California is California.

"Seriously though, how do you carry all that stuff?" Dawn bugged. I sighed and shrugged, "Maybe I'm just a little stronger than I thought." Then I put my stuff in my shoulder bag. Buffy looked at me, and I shook my head. She wanted me to become a slayer, but they all knew I had no interest in becoming one. I thought vampires were way too awesome to try to kill. Besides, I was way too clumsy. What would I do, trip the demons? Yeah right. Besides, they wouldn't take me seriously when I said there were other kinds of vampires- like ones that didn't burn in the sun, and weren't killed by crosses.

Then this creepy guy walks up to me. _Oh crap. _"Hey Maya." "Go away Sean." "Nah, I think I don't really care for leaving." I stomped on his heel and walked away. "Who was that?" Riley asked. "This creep from elementary that had a crush on several girls in class, I was one of them." I told them about a tantrum he had once in 4th grade, they looked at me and burst into laughter. "You-" gasp "know-" gasp "the craziest-" gasp "people!" Gasp. They said, still laughing. I rolled my eyes, and smiled. These people were great friends. I had been horrified when this girl from school, Haley, had said I should date Angel. He was like a brother! And, I knew he belonged with Buffy. However, he missed that obvious truth and is blinded by his girlfriend Darla. She is evil, cruel, wicked, and down-right mean! My thinking was interrupted when I saw the Starbucks sign. Everyone else was lost in thought, so I yelled "We're at Starbucks!" To shake them awake. They chattered quietly as we walked in.


	3. Starbucks

Starbucks

At Starbucks I ordered a coffee with plenty of cinnamon, sugar, and ginger. Everyone else ordered gingerbread mocha. I took my laptop out from my bag and plugged it in. "Are you allowed to do that?" Willow asked. "Of course I am, I'm their best customer." The employee behind the counter winked at me and I smiled. "Why don't you go out with that guy?" I turned red as a beet, and said "I don't believe in love." Then I added thoughtfully "The people who belong together never end up together." I smirked at Angel and Buffy, then she kicked me in the shin under the table. I swore a few words that would get a bar of soap in my mouth if my mother heard. They looked at each other in surprise, then Buffy said wryly "I never would have done that if I knew she would swear like that." I glowered at her for a moment, then put youtube on. I plugged in my headphones and listened to Paramore: Brick by Boring Brick. I loved Paramore.

I read some fanfiction stories while Willow looked up the latest demon stuff, and some stuff on magic. She liked the idea, but hadn't experienced what it was like. I was reading a story about a slayer and demons. _They have no idea how close this person came to the real thing_, I thought. I yelped in surprise when Buffy stood behind me, and was reading over my shoulder. "You know I hate it when you do that!" I said. She just read the stuff instead, until I looked at my youtube tab. "That stuff was really close to the real thing, I wonder who wrote it?" She looked at me pointedly. "Wasn't me! And I'm not telling you who wrote it." I checked some email as everyone talked absentmindedly. I was lost in thought, and listening to Swing Life Away: Rise Against. Then Giles walked in. "Hello Giles," I said. I was still lost in my own little world, then Giles said something that yanked me out, leaving me breathless. "We've been assigned a mission."

We all groaned simultaneously. There went our extended spring break, they were looking for a principal, and we got 3 weeks left. At least we got to travel to places. He continued "A vampire coven of 7 is in Forks Washington, and we're being sent to observe them to see if they're a threat to the people living there." "Why should we have to observe? Vampires are empty shells with demons occupying them." Dawn said. Buffy nodded, she had taught her sister a few things here and there. He cleared his throat nervously "Actually, these ones have souls. They are much the same as they were in their human lives, except their faster, stronger, have venom, and are beautifuler than they were when human." "But that sounds like the ones in Maya's book. How would she know about them?" They looked at me, and they grew shocked as Giles said "She wrote that book, and she encountered them before. She's even made deals with demons of other sorts." My face grew murderous as I said "You looked in the book." He wiped his brow with a napkin, and nervously pushed his glasses up his nose. "You left it lying around, and I read the description of how they look, but your mother intervened before I could read more." Then he paused "But I did learn her friend from school is a vampire, and that the friends cousin is a shadowhunter." I had been putting my stuff in my bag when he spoke and everyone had their attention on him. By the time they looked at me I was already at the door.

They saw me race out and into my car, it was a suburban. I drove as quickly as I could home. As soon as I got there, I shoved my book into the wood paneling of the bookshelf in the living room. I called a hello to my mother in the kitchen. She was leaving to Southern California today to join my little 13 year old sister at my mom's house, (a.n. we call our grandma mom because she raised us until we moved to Vegas) they'd be there for 3 weeks. My dad was on a business trip, and we were all going to meet at mom's house on the seventeenth, we'd stay there until Saturday. Then we'd come back. I watched some TV, I only got 5 minutes when I heard them "MAYA!" _Shit._ I slowly turned around to face my friends.


	4. Chapter 3 Alicia

The Choice

Chapter 3: Alicia!

They were all looking at me half shocked half angry. "Why didn't you tell us?" Willow asked. I could tell she was hurt, because I was closer to her than I was the others. I could see my mum in the kitchen doorway with a dish and rag in her hands, ready to intervene. She didn't know anything about the supernatural, for which I was grateful. I wouldn't drag anyone I didn't have to into this world. I shook my head at her, she'd make it worse. I know that sounds like a typical teenager, but she didn't know anything about this, and she would never know. She looked at me then went back into the kitchen. I looked at Willow "They are the secrets of others and I. The business of which you should not interfere." Giles looked down at the carpet as I said this, now ashamed at exposing secrets. He was full of regret, I observed grimly. Then Buffy said "Spike and Angel are coming soon." My head snapped up, I hadn't realized my head was lowered and my eyes on the floor. I focused them on Buffy now. "WHAT?" She ignored this and instead demanded "And why didn't you ever tell us? This is valuable information."

I ran my hands through my hair, more like clawed, then glared at her. "I don't give a shit if it's valuable or not! These are secrets, secrets that I'll continue keeping. I know Giles didn't see all of them because my mum interrupted his reading." Then I turned to Giles "Isn't that right Giles?" "Yes that's quite right." He said wiping his brow with a handkerchief then pushed his glasses up his nose. Then Spike, Angel, and Darla burst through my front door. I ignored them and addressed the entire room, which kind of means I didn't completely ignore Angel and Spike, screw Darla, "And you'll never learn my secrets." Then I stalked to the bookshelf, and grabbed my book from the hiding place without letting them see the hiding place. Then I tucked the book under my arm and went to the kitchen. I envisioned my mother exiting through the glass sliding door that led into the back yard then come around to the front of the house. Then, I guessed, she went into her car which had been already loaded and started driving to the airport. After I shook off these pictures, I set my book down and sniffed the air. _Could it be . . . MAC & CHEESE! Yay!_ I quickly grabbed a bowl from the cupboard and a spoon from a drawer from the island. I set the stuff down, then whirled back around and grabbed a ladle from it's holder next to my momma's pressure cooker pot filled with mac & cheese, the handle was on the counter. I grabbed my bowl with my spoon in it and quickly ladled a ton of mac & cheese in it. After I finished this, I piled my stuff on my book and exited the kitchen. I didn't look at my friends, and Darla, as I entered the living room. I walked up the somewhat-spiral staircase and walked carefully. I don't want to trip and make a giant mess, resulting with: 1. Mac & Cheese all over me. 2. A stained carpet, carpet cleaners 3. Being mocked by Darla 4. Dropping my stuff. And\Or mac & cheese all over my stuff.

Once I made it safely to my room, I closed my door and set my book- and stuff on it- on my bedside table without knocking over my lamp. Then I took out my book, _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_, because I didn't want to think about my friends downstairs right now, and I could always get lost in the Potter series. The fifth was my favorite, though. But before I could read, I had to put my book somewhere. Somewhere, as in under my pillow. I know, it sounds like a bad hiding place where anyone could find it, but it always worked. With me, at least. (a.n. hey, it's true. People never think to look under my pillow.) I opened my window then started reading. I ate while I read, and had just gotten to the part where the school is introduced to Umbridge when there was a pounding on my door. "Go away guys." I said. They came in anyways. Of course. I looked at them, then went back to my book. I addressed them as one person "You're not going to learn my secrets." I said. Sigh, I finished my mac & cheese. I cornered my page, then shut the book and put the bowl on top of it. They went on the table. I rolled on my side off the floor, then stood up and sat back on my bed. Yes, all that to stand when I could have done it easier. (a.n. ah, I like complicating things.) "What do you guys want?" I said with a sigh.

Buffy said "We know you won't give up the secrets, and we're, I mean I'm sorry for trying to learn them." Being mad at my friends took too much work. "All right, I forgive you guys." I sprang off the bed and hugged them smiling. Then I heard a noise at my window. Thump, thump. _Can't the creep leave alone?_ "I'll be right back." I said to my friends as I scooped up my now, sniff, empty bowl. I filled it up with water in the bathroom then went back to my room. I looked down at Sean, then dumped the water on him. After this I shut my window, went downstairs, put my dishes in the kitchen sink, then went back upstairs to my room. Everyone stared at me. "Get used to it." I said with a sigh. Then I heard a door click and flew down stairs to the kitchen just in time to snatch the coffee maker out of Darla's hands. I set it down then glared at her and said, not asked "Why don't you and Angel leave." She smirked at me. "Now." I growled.

I raised my hand to smack her, then heard Angel. It took every ounce of will I had to lower my hand, but I did. Darla fake whimpered "Let's go Angel, I can tell when I'm not wanted." "Of course you're wanted darling. Isn't she wanted here Maya?" I knew what he wanted me to say, but it wasn't what I felt.I looked him straight in the eye and said. . . "No." Then I cocked my head to the left and looked at his angry/astonished face and added "Maybe you should both go." Then I saw a shape in the window in the living room out of the kitchen doorway and gasped. It was Alicia! I flew out of the kitchen and threw the front door open. I hugged Alicia as tightly as I could, but she hugged me harder. "Vampire could loosen up a little." I gasped out in between breaths. She laughed, her vampire voice sounding like wind chimes. "Oops." She said which made me start laughing. Everyone else came out when they heard the noise, including Angel and Darla, and they were all surprised to see me clutching my sides, bent over laughing. Then I said, "Guys, this is my friend Alicia, the one you guys know about." Everyone's, except for Darla's, eyes grew wide at that. Huh, I guess they filled Spike and Angel in. Angel said in a strained voice "Darla my darling, maybe you should go home." The last part surprised me. I stopped laughing and sobered up immediately. I could tell she thought he wanted to be with Alicia, and I started laughing again, this time at the absurd idea.

Darla started whining immediately "But Angel-" "I mean it," he said then added "I'll see you later." Then he started making out with her, and Alicia raised her eyebrows to say "These are the people you hang out with?" I shook my head and gestured to my Angel and the others, then shook my finger at Darla. Then I pointed at Angel, then made a motion of being wrapped around my index finger then pointed at Darla. I grimaced at the last part and she misunderstood my sour expression. She put her hands over her heart and I shook my head no. She made an "Oh!" expression. I rolled my eyes then said "Come see my house Alicia." "Sure." She agreed. She could tell Angel was worried I'd get hurt, and that I was enjoying messing with his head. We walked in and I called over my shoulder "See you guys later!" and closed and locked the door. I used the kitchen phone to call my mom on her flight to tell her Alicia would be staying for a while, and she said it was okay.

I peeked in the living room and saw Angel trying to attack Alicia. I ran in and lunged for his throat. I bit into his flesh, trying to weaken, or at least distract him. Spike and Alicia pried me off, and they were staring at me shocked. I addressed Angel "Why did you attempt to attack my friend?"


	5. Chapter 4 Vampire

The Choice

Chapter 4. Vampire

Everyone was staring at me in horror. Spike asked "Why did you lunge at Angel?" "Because he was attacking Alicia." I said. "No, why did you lunge at his throat?" Spike asked. I said nothing. "You were acting like a vampire." Angel said. I looked down, then brought my head up. "It's the weak point." I said with a shrug. Everyone relaxed, then I turned to Angel. "You still didn't answer my question. Why did you attack Alicia?" He looked me straight in the eye and said "She's a vampire." I walked up to him, then smacked him as hard as I could. He stared at me shocked. "That's the only freakin reason!" I shouted. Then I whirled on Spike who asked Alicia "Did you brainwash her?" "Of course not!" Alicia and I snapped. I added "Hypnotizing isn't her talent. And I've been friends with her since she was human!" Then I addressed Spike and Angel "Get out." "But-" I cut them off "now." Then I said to Angel as they were walking out the door " Hurry to Darla little boy, she misses you." Then I slammed the door and locked it. "Sorry about that," I said to Alicia. She shrugged "It's all right." Then I said "By now, I'm sure you've figured out that they're slayers." She nodded. We talked about everything that had happened when I left. Then I went to the kitchen and grabbed a bag of cheeto puffs then came back and we sat on the couch. I put on the movie _Dracula_, we laughed the whole time, well almost the whole time. If you've seen the movie, you'll know what disgusting parts I'm talking about. I ate all the cheetos because she couldn't eat; she could only drink blood. She'd vomit food up. She only drank the blood of animals that weren't human, she couldn't sleep either.

It was barely 5:03 when the movie ended. I looked at Alicia and saw her eyes were onyx. _Oh crap, she's thirsty._ I quickly grabbed her right arm and dragged her to my Ford Escape. I put her in the back right seat because that was the one farthest from the drivers seat and she buckled up. I went around the car and got in drivers quickly. I put my key in the ignition, buckled up, and rolled the windows down. I was going to the mountains, there was plenty of wildlife there. On the way I passed Buffy's house. She and the gang saw me from her living room window. They saw my panicked expression, so I called her before they did something rash. I looked in my rearview mirror and saw Alicia with her head back on the seat. Her eyes were closed, and she wasn't breathing. "Buffy, it's Maya. Put me on speaker." Everyone said in a panicked voice, "Maya are you all right? Do we need to come get you?" "Calm down you guys, I don't need you guys to come get me. I'm not in danger, yet." I muttered the last part. Un fortunately, they heard me. "What do you mean 'yet'?" They shouted. "I'm not in danger yet because Alicia hasn't reached that point." "What do you mean 'that point'" Willow asked. "Well, um, I realized she was thirsty." I confessed. "So now I'm taking her to the mountains, there's plenty of wildlife there." There must have been something in my voice that alerted Angel. "Maya, there's something else." He said. I sighed, time for another confession. "She's more tempted with me because, well, my true scent is that of flowers, lavender and freesia to be specific." I met shocked silence at this confession. "I wore perfume to spare you, you and Spike. I knew you guys would try to kill me if you could smell my scent, you'd be tempted to drain my body of blood. I also knew if you two did, you'd never forgive yourselves. You'd live with the guilt for the rest of your lives for the rest of your lives." More silence. I spoke again "I'm sorry you guys." This whole conversation took only five minutes.

"Are you almost there?" Giles asked. "Nearly," I replied. "Just five more minutes." Five minutes later I pulled over. "I'm here guys." I said into my phone then hung up. I turned in my seat as I rolled up the windows. "Alicia," I said. "Yeah," she replied. "I need you to get out of the car and get to the no camping area. Then, you hunt." She nodded. Then I handed her something. It was some phone I had found on the street that still worked, and had it's charger. I had been going to return it, but it would be Alicia's phone now. "I put my number in the contacts, I need you to call me when you're done hunting, okay?" She nodded. I watched her walk into the forest, then I drove away. I called Willow when I got home. She put me on speaker. "Guys I'm home and she's hunting." I said. "Good" they all said. "I'll talk to you guys later, I'm going to watch TV now." I said. "Wait," Angel said. "Spike and I want to see what you really smell like." "Okay," I said. "But only when Alicia's back. She'll be able to resist my scent because she's used to it and can defend me if it's to much." They agreed and we hung up at the same time.

I watched an old re-run of _The Adam's Family_, then Alicia called. "I'm done hunting." "Okay, I'll be right there." I said. I got there, picked her up, and drove home. Then I showered, and used my favorite strawberry shampoo. When I finished changing, and brushing my teeth and hair, the gang arrived. Alicia knew that Spike and Angel were going to see what I really smelled like, I had filled her in on the way home, and we walked in together. Then she gave me space, and I heard the Angel and Spike gasp. I said "Buffy grab them." We all saw the effect my scent had on them, and it shocked everyone. Everyone but Alicia and I. Spike and Angel's mouths were watering, and they were trying to attack me to drain my body of blood. "I told you guys why I put perfume on." I said. Angel and Spike had calmed down and stopped trying to kill me, but the hungry look stayed in their eyes. "Since you guys have smelt my scent, I'm not wearing perfume anymore. I don't like the stuff, it smells horrible." I said with a wrinkled nose.

"I have been keeping a lot of secrets," I said. "But they're secrets and none of your business." I added. They all, except for Alicia who already knew the secrets, nodded. "Good," I said with a smile. I looked at the clock, it was 7:05. Which meant, Darla was going to text me to stay away from 'her man'. The message arrived, but I didn't read it, I just looked at the number. I deleted the message without reading it and said "Angel, Darla wants you." He jumped up and said "_Oh shit!"_ then he ran from the room and all the way to her house. We all rolled our eyes, except for Giles who said "It is getting late, I must be going." And with that, he left. Which left Buffy, Spike, Willow, Xander, Oz, Riley, Dawn, Tara, Alicia, and me. "So do you guys have somewhere to go?" I asked, awkwardly running my hands through my hair. They looked at me, Alicia, then each other and asked me "Why don't we just stay here?" "Um, because my mum would kill me." I said. "Oh, right." They said. Then they waved good-bye and left. I turned to Alicia "So what should we do?" We both shrugged at the same time and laughed. Then I said "Let's chat with a bunch of random online people!" She visibly brightened at that and said "Sure!" We went to my room and I took out and plugged in my laptop. I put in my password then waited for it to load. I opened an internet window, the first tab was youtube; It's Not My Time: Three Doors Down, the second tab an online chat room. Everyone else was private chatting, and only one group answered our call, they were: WerewolvesInTheHouse. We're Us2Friends

_Hey people! I'm Maya!_

And I'm Alicia!

_And we're looking for someone to talk to!_

To whom do we owe the pleasure of you fine young ladies?

_*Rolls eyes* We're not ladies, never have been and never will be._

(High fives her) Way to go and tell them how it really is!

Oo someone's feisty! There are five single and two taken guys here, and one girl. The girl won't be responding. How do you think we should settle this Maya? You're obviously in charge.

_I'm not in charge you idiots, and I'm not the dating type. But you might as well as tell us what each of you looks for in a girl._

Sam: Taken

Jared: Taken

Paul: Some smart alek girl that's hot, smart, average height, and knows how to have fun.

Embry: Some hot chick, that's a great kisser and average height.

Quil: Some hot chick, preferably blond and blue-eyed, at least a little nice, knows how to have fun, and a good kisser.

Jacob: A nice girl, clumsy, smart, short, good at arguing, pale skin, long curly brown hair that that has bits of red here and there in the sunlight, thin slightly arched eyebrows, uses sarcasm, can cook, loves to read, hips the average size, lips the average girl color with the top one slightly fuller than the bottom one and big eyes the color of milk chocolate.

All except for Jacob: Isn't that the description of-

Jacob: Ssh, no telling.

Seth: A smart, nice, pretty girl I can relate to.

Okay, it's Alicia. One of you, the other is sort of in luck. The sort of one is Quil, my eyes were blue in my hu- oh shit, Maya's going to kill me if I say more. I match the rest of your description, but you sound like the type of person I'd try to-oh crap, Maya broke her hand trying to hit me. Don't go you guys, we'll be back in half an hour!

Chat off

"Ow! _Ow!_ I screamed, frantically hopping up and down in agony while I clutched my hand to my chest. It was broken, I could feel it. Alicia stared at me in shock. "Are you all right?" "No, damn it! _You broke my hand!_" "Maya, _you_ broke your hand. Now stop dancing around and let me look at it." "Do you have a medical license to examine injuries? No, I didn't think so." "Seriously Maya?" "Yes, seriously." "Fine, we'll go to the hospital." "_No! You'll never take me alive! Hospitals mean needles!"_ "Okay, sheesh. We'll go to the doctor." I glowered at her for breaking my hand, _okay! Fine! I broke it! Stupid conscience._ I grabbed my shoulder bag and we got into Alicia's Ferrari. It was already 8:10. As I hopped in and slid into my seat I said "I should've known you'd get a car like this, you're kind love speed." She smiled "Yep, it's true. This is my baby right here. I won her in a contest." I channel surfed her radio and put on a 70's station. I love 70's music. _Looks like some certain vampire doesn't anymore._ She was making faces. "Fine," I said. "I'll change it, but if you don't like 3 Doors Down I am not pitying you." She rolled her eyes at this and I changed the station. Kryptonite by 3 Doors Down is awesome. Then I looked at the speedometer. "Holy crow!" I shouted. "Slow down!" "What's wrong?" she was startled. But the car didn't decelerate.

"You're going a hundred miles an hour!" I shot a panicky glance out the window, and saw houses that we zoomed past. I could see, because of the street and headlights. If we crashed into anything at this speed, it would most likely kill me. It wouldn't kill Alicia because she was a vampire.

"Relax Maya." She rolled her eyes, still not slowing. "Are you trying to kill me?" I demanded.

"We're not going to crash." She said.

I tried to modulate my voice "Why are you in such a hurry?"

"I always drive like this." She turned to smile at me.

"Keep your eyes on the road!"

Then we suddenly got there. I lurched forward then the seat belt snapped me back into my seat. Alicia was laughing and as I narrowed my eyes at her and she laughed harder. We got out and she didn't calm down until we got to the building. We walked in and she signed me in at the front desk as I waited by the front door. To my immense horror, Spike was here. His eyes zeroed in on my hand I cradled to my chest. He grinned and asked "Fall down again Maya?" I was known for my clumsiness around these parts, and the parts I've left behind. _Looks like he finally knows Alicia wouldn't hurt me on purpose._

"No, Spike. I punched a vampire's arm which alone is stronger than you and Angel put together."

Spike blinked then burst into a roar of laughter.

The doctor called my name and I told Alicia to watch my stuff, she nodded. After the doctor examined my hand, he said there wasn't any serious damage, I just had a tiny fissure in one knuckle. I didn't want a cast and he said I'd be fine with a brace if I promised not to take it off. I promised. Then Alicia and I left with our stuff, she drove at the speed limit this time. So there was no arguing, just the purr of the engine and the rustle of pages as I read my book. When we got to my house we went straight to the computer.

Chat on.

Hey girls.

(Of course they saw us log on)

Okay, as I was saying before Maya broke her hand hitting me

_*giggles*_

The other boy in luck was Jacob.

What?

Maya matches Jacob's description perfectly, she's all of those things.

Can we meet you girls?

_Um, I don't meet online people. I don't date either._

Don't be ridiculous Maya. Of course we'll meet you guys. It'll be at the Starbucks by the school.

_Fine I'll meet you guys. And yes, it'll have to be here because I can't go anywhere unless it's on - business. Oh, and you'll meet only me. You'd have a bad reaction to Alicia. And she's not really any of your types anyways._

Okay, we'll see you tomorrow at your Starbucks by the school at one p.m.

Chat off

After we talked to them and logged off, I heated some mac & cheese and spoke to Alicia while I ate. Then I put a sheet, pillow, and comforter on the couch. I knew she wouldn't need them, but I had to keep up the pretense of her being human. Like I had with Spike and Angel. It was for my family's and Alicia's protection. When I finished eating I put the bowl away, read some more Harry Potter, closed my window and locked it, pulling the blinds over it. Then I turned off the light and fell asleep.

Jacob's Pov

My pack was here and we saw them log back on.

Chat on

Hey girls.

Okay, as I was saying before Maya broke her hand hitting me

_*giggles* _(I sure thought that girl was funny and kinda cute, she reminded me of Bella)

The other boy in luck was Jacob.

What? (Wait, is she talking about. . .)

Maya matches Jacob's description perfectly, she's all of those things.

Can we meet you girls? (Was there really some girl like Bella out there?)

_Um, I don't meet online people. I don't date either._

Don't be ridiculous Maya. Of course we'll meet you guys. It'll be at the Starbucks by the school.

_Fine I'll meet you guys. And yes, it'll have to be here because I can't go anywhere unless it's on - business. Oh, and you'll meet only me. You'd have a bad reaction to Alicia. And she's not really any of your types anyways._

Okay, we'll see you tomorrow at your Starbucks by the school at one p.m.

Chat off

"I wonder what she meant bad reaction to Alicia." I said. They shrugged. "But Jake man, that Maya sounds like she doesn't date. Other than the fact that she said she doesn't date. Like, she's never had a boyfriend, but I can tell she's straight." Quil said. Jared had been talking on the phone and hung up. "Jake, Kim said she found some of Maya's files!" He yelled.

We ran to Kim's quickly, and they let me to the front. It was like seeing a younger, hispanic version of Bella. But she wasn't happy. The more recent one made you think "What happened to make her this way?" There was a wariness in her eyes, and a defensive posture. In the old one, she was smiling happily. It was a small smile, but a smile nonetheless. Her eyes were laughing and sparkling with life. The contrast between the pictures was shocking. It was like seeing dark and light. So completely different, but somehow the same. Then Kim spoke "If you're online she'll find you one way or another. A complete computer geek. Her full name is Maya - and she's-" "What? Mexican? American?" I cut Kim off. "No, she's Mexican, Guatemalan, Spaniard, Italian, German, and American." (a.n. It's true I'm all those things. ;) Her family is spread out internationally. She's grown not knowing most of them. Her friend from school is Alicia -, and she's the other one you guys were talking too." Kim said. I tore my eyes from Maya's picture and we looked at the new file. We were confused, Alicia looked human. "This picture was taken before 'the accident'." Kim said, "I looked at your conversation with them, and Maya know her friends' a vampire. She's the only friend that stayed with her after she was turned. Actually, Maya was there. It says 'Friend Maya was there during accident, and received two broken ribs, a broken left leg, and bruises along her right leg and arms. Alicia only received a bite on her wrist from a wild animal. The accident occurred in late November, at Forks, Washington.'" Kim said. The same words popped out at us: Cuts, broken leg, bite, bruises, wild animal, Forks.

"Go back to Maya's file, we didn't see this information on there." We looked again, and discovered the information was in the next paragraph. Then we read the _next_ paragraph, Kim said "It says she's crazy, because she thinks vampires, werewolves, demons and things like that are real. They think her friend's cousin is crazy too." Then the computer turned off. We looked at Kim. She responded "Maya forgot to turn the security for her and Alicia's files, but Alicia just did." _Stupid bloodsucker, it was interesting too. Why do leeches have to ruin everything?_

Then we all had to go home, and as I got into bed, I thought about Maya's crazy past. Alicia's too. Then I fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 5

The Choice

Chapter 5. Werewolves

I woke up to the silent sound of a vampire moving through the house. I hopped out of bed and opened the shades on my window. Then I grabbed a pair of jeans and my other clothes, then took a shower. I breathed in the scent of my favorite strawberry shampoo as I cleaned my hair. When I finished getting dressed and brushing my hair, I put my sneakers on and grabbed my shoulder bag. I walked down the stairs, and tripped on the last step and barely caught myself on the banister. I saw Alicia watching TV. "Good morning." I said. She merely nodded. She was watching my recorded re-runs of _The Adam's Family_. I could cook a big meal, but I wasn't that hungry. Instead I made and ate two slices of buttered toast and chugged it down with O.J. Then I went upstairs to brush my teeth and used the restroom. After this I went back downstairs and flopped down on the couch next to Alicia, and we watched TV until 12:30. Then I called Buffy and the gang, except for Giles and Angel, they were all at her house. I don't even want to know what Angel's doing with Darla. I told them the plan, and they came to my house. We watched TV together until 12:55. Then we got into our cars, I went in Alicia's, and drove to Starbucks. Alicia said she was coming too, and I knew I couldn't change her mind. Spending time with me made her just as stubborn.

"Hey, Maya." "What is it, Willow?" "Why are you going to meet these guys?" "I don't . . . really . . . know." My brow furrowed. I though about this for the rest of the drive, and we were suddenly there. We walked in, Buffy in a protective posture. She was the leopard, and we, even Alicia whom she was now fond of, are her kittens. I ordered a caramel macchiato, and we sat down. Then I was called, so I got up, grabbed it, and sat down . . . again. We all talked, except for me. I quietly sipped my coffee. Buffy suddenly asked "Are they any special kind of creature?" I chocked on my coffee, when I stopped choking I said "I think their werewolves."

They turned to stare at me. I met all of their gazes. Alicia snorted "Seriously? Just because of their name-" Buffy cut her off "But Maya hasn't been wrong on identifying a creature yet. She identified a banshee, giant bug, and countless other demons." "Hmm." Alicia said thoughtfully. We kept talking when a pack of boys and a girl entered. They all had tanned, russet skin, and dark eyes. Five of the boys one adult man, had short cropped black hair. The girl had shoulder length hair and a boy had long hair that was in a ponytail. They were staring at me and I flushed. _Stop staring at me!_ I met their gaze, not breaking away. They weren't the only ones who could stare. Then the one with the ponytail said "Hi, I'm Jacob."

"Maya, but you knew that already." Buffy leaned over to whisper in my ear "Are you sure they're werewolves?" Their eyes widened, then they quickly controlled their facial expressions. I texted her: Positive, but they're a different kind. Silver won't kill them. Her expression said _Seriously? First different vampires now different werewolves!_ I winked at her and she sighed. "So, now what?" I asked the pack. Then, oh no, sean the creep walked in. I dove under the table and everyone put their legs around me. The pack looked at each other, shrugged, and sat at the tables next to us. Through the cracks I saw sean look around, buy a scone, looked around once more and left.

I crawled out once I was sure he left. "That was close." Willow said. I merely nodded, and took a sip of my coffee. "What was that about?" Jacob asked. I grimaced "This creep I've known since fourth grade that has a crush on me." As soon as the words left my mouth I looked around wildly and Willow, understanding what was going to happen, thrust an empty bag someone had left at a table near us at me. She held my hair away from my face as I violently emptied the contents of my stomach into the bag. Alicia patted my back understandingly. After I finished I threw the bag in a trash can and brushed my teeth in the bathroom. _My wonderful shoulder bag has once again helped me._ When I sat back down, Jacob asked "Does that happen often? Other than the fact that the contents of your stomach are now in the garbage, you don't seem that upset." I shook my head "I've always been good at repressing unpleasant things." I smiled. Then I thought of something and said "Let's got to the arcade!" Everyone but Sam, Jared, and Leah nodded. They shook their heads. "We have to go." And with that those three left.

I looked at everyone else "Let's go!" They all nodded enthusiastically, and as we were walking out the door Alicia said loudly, "Looks like we have some of the old Maya back." I rolled my eyes. I've changed a lot since the accident, I grew much more mature. I noticed everyone looking at me curiously, I shook my head. It was a quiet drive to the arcade, except Taylor Swift singing her song Fifteen. When we got there, Jacob was talking to me a lot. He was someone I could easily be friends with. We started playing a game called _Survival_. In the game you were lost in the woods, and you had to survive until time ran out, and someone came to save you.

"Hey Alicia, wanna go into the woods?" We were sitting on a bench and I was swinging my legs. "Um, I'm not sure that's such a good idea." "It's all right, we don't have to go." I shrugged. I hadn't really cared for exploring, I was more of an indoor person. The only reason I asked was because I was bored. I saw her deliberating, and she said "What the heck, there's nothing to do around here anyways." "Are you sure?" I asked. "Of course, now let's go." She responded. I shrugged, it was fine by me. "Let's grab some supplies first." I suggested. She nodded. We went back to our hotel rooms, she grabbed four granola bars I grabbed four water bottles, we got them from the vending machines. We also grabbed one flashlight and two extra batteries each. We also grabbed one first aid kit per person. I had a compass, she had a watch. I kept my shawl on and shoved everything else I was taking into my ever present shoulder bag. She put hers in the backpack she was taking, we both had our sneakers on, we didn't have hiking shoes. We used the restroom then walked into the nearby forest.

We started out from the South, which was north of the hotel. I kept tripping on loose stones and nearby tree roots, but Alicia didn't complain as she helped me up repeatedly every fifteen minutes. I realized it was getting dark and asked her what time it was. "7:15" she replied. I was shocked, it was 1:54 when we left. Time flies when you're hiking. "Shouldn't we go back now?" I asked. "Oh yeah, if we want to make it back in time for curfew." She replied. Curfew was 8:00. I took out my compass and shined one of my flashlights on it. "We're in the northwest" I said finally. "So we need to go southeast," Alicia said. I nodded, and we started walking southeast. We used my flashlight, because we'd already used some of it, and if it ran out or broke we'd still have Alicia's. "Alicia," I said. "What is it?" She asked, turning to me. She never heard the answer.

I screamed. It was an all out scream, the kind that clawed at your ears when you heard it. A red-head had snuck up on me and hit me with so much force that I flew backwards slamming my ribcage into a tree. "Maya? Where are you?" Alicia was calling in a panicked voice. I yelled as loudly as I could "RUN ALICIA!" Instead she idiotically doomed herself by running towards the sound of my voice, and saw the red-head leaning over me. "Now, Bella, what shall we do with you?" Her voice was music. " Who's Bella?" I asked. The red-head looked more closely at my face and gasped. "You're not Bella! But you smell the same and look like her, you even act like her." I stood up quickly, but she grabbed my left leg and squeezed. I heard the sickening snap before I felt it, but then I felt it. Alicia was watching, frozen in terror. I screamed again as I fell. I scraped my palms and elbows earlier from tripping, and scraped them again as I fell and rolled to the side, trying to get away from her. She hit me again, and I rolled into another tree trunk, my left leg taking the pain. Alicia unfroze and started running towards me. As I lay next to the tree trunk, a haze was starting to come over me and my brain. The last thing I saw was the unnaturally beautiful red-head biting Alicia's arm just below the elbow, and her screaming in pain.

Someone was shaking me, back and forth, back and forth. I felt my head lolling around my neck, and someone smacked my face. My left fist jerked out and connected with something. I opened my eyes and someone groaned simultaneously with me. _Why am I on the floor?_ Then I looked at Spike who was rubbing his nose and said "That's what you get for smacking me." He glowered at me. "Why am I on the floor?" I asked. Jacob answered "Five minutes into that game you went rigid and fell on the floor. I looked for your friends to see if they could wake you up." "What game was it?" Alicia asked. "That one." He pointed it out a few feet from us.

Alicia smacked him and he growled. "You idiot! You triggered her flashback and she passed out!" I yawned. "I'm going home now." I said standing up. Maybe they would have let me go alone if I hadn't wobbled slightly. Maybe not. Angel said "I'll drive you home, I think we should all go home." And with that we all left, Alicia to my house, I went with her ignoring Angel's request, the pack back to Washington, and my friends to who-knows-where. When I got home I flopped down on my bed and fell asleep for two and a half hours. When I woke it was 2:39. I went downstairs and ate some cereal.

I had no idea where Alicia was, and this didn't bother me. She's perfectly able to care for herself. I decided to go to Buffy's and drove there. Alicia was there and Buffy beckoned for me to come inside. She said "Now we can start since Maya's here." I saw Angel wasn't, and knew he was at Darla's. God dammit, she had him wrapped around her, literally. He was probably having sex with her again, he's been lost to us since she moved to Sunnydale, two months after I had. "I've-we've been assigned to observe the largest coven in the U.S. They're in Forks, Washington." I flinched at the mention of that town, where things in my life had changed, forever. Alicia looked deep in thought.

I furrowed my brow, and Tara noticed my tension. "What's wrong?" She asked. I looked at Alicia, and she nodded. I took a deep breath, and said "It's time for you all to know the truth."


	7. Chapter 6 The Truth

The Choice

Chapter6. The Truth

Angel walked in, looking at me in a thoughtful way. His hair was messed up, like when you wake up in the morning and get out of bed. I so don't want to know what he and Darla were doing, though I already do. I suppressed a shudder and looked at each person on turn, and took a deep breath. "The flashback I was having earlier when I passed out, happened in Forks, Washington." I looked sad because I was sad, then focused. "My old school was taking a field trip to Seattle, and we stopped in Forks for two days." Then I took out something I had kept in my bag for five years, something I've held on to for a long time, keeping it with me in case I needed it someday. There had never been an occasion when I needed it, before today. It was something a scientist and technician had put together, and had given to me when I was eleven before they left to Haiti. They were married, and nice people that had been my neighbors. I hooked it up to Buffy's TV and wrapped the strap around my head. They hadn't sold it, because it put you out for a day or so. They looked at me curiously, Alicia too. She didn't know what it was, no one else did either, another secret, but one I had kept from everyone I knew. Except for Ana. "When I press this button," I pointed to the red one on the left side of the strap on my head "I'm going to drag those memories to the surface, and you're all going to see what happened. Alicia already knows, she was there. I'm going to be out for a day or so, so don't worry. I'll be alright. But whatever you see, we're still going to Forks." I paused looking at them all, "There's going to be some fog, because the pain was creating a haze. Now watch." I sat down in recliner by the TV, I had a good view of the screen. I pressed the button. Everyone but me looked at the old me and frowned. She was way better off than I was, and looked healthier. They saw human Alicia, with her blue eyes and less pale skin.

_"Hey Alicia, wanna go into the woods?" We were sitting on a bench and I was swinging my legs. "Um, I'm not sure that's such a good idea." "It's all right, we don't have to go." I shrugged. I hadn't really cared for exploring, I was more of an indoor person. The only reason I asked was because I was bored. I saw her deliberating, and she said "What the heck, there's nothing to do around here anyways." "Are you sure?" I asked. "Of course, now let's go." She responded. I shrugged, it was fine by me. "Let's grab some supplies first." I suggested. She nodded._

_We went back to our hotel rooms, she grabbed four granola bars I grabbed four water bottles, we got them from the vending machines. We also grabbed one flashlight and two extra batteries each. We also grabbed one first aid kit per person. I had a compass, she had a watch. I kept my shawl on and shoved everything else I was taking into my ever present shoulder bag. She put hers in the backpack she was taking, we both had our sneakers on, we didn't have hiking shoes. We used the restroom then walked into the nearby forest._

_ We started out from the South, which was north of the hotel. I kept tripping on loose stones and nearby tree roots, but Alicia didn't complain as she helped me up repeatedly every fifteen minutes. I realized it was getting dark and asked her what time it was. "7:15" she replied. I was shocked, it was 1:54 when we left. Time flies when you're hiking. "Shouldn't we go back now?" I asked. "Oh yeah, if we want to make it back in time for curfew." She replied. Curfew was 8:00. I took out my compass and shined one of my flashlights on it. "We're in the northwest" I said finally. "So we need to go southeast," Alicia said. I nodded, and we started walking southeast. We used my flashlight, because we'd already used some of it, and if it ran out or broke we'd still have Alicia's. "Alicia," I said. "What is it?" She asked, turning to me. She never heard the answer._

_ I screamed. It was an all out scream, the kind that clawed at your ears when you heard it. A red-head had snuck up on me and hit me with so much force that I flew backwards slamming my ribcage into a tree._ Buffy and everyone but Alicia gasped, she just looked grim. Buffy asked "How are you-" They shushed her and I concentrated. _"Maya? Where are you?" Alicia was calling in a panicked voice. I yelled as loudly as I could "RUN ALICIA!" Instead she idiotically doomed herself by running towards the sound of my voice, and saw the red-head leaning over me. "Now, Bella, what shall we do with you?" Her voice was music. " Who's Bella?" I asked. The red-head looked more closely at my face and gasped. _

"_You're not Bella! But you smell the same and look like her, you even act like her." I stood up quickly, but she grabbed my left leg and squeezed. I heard the sickening snap before I felt it, but then I felt it. Alicia was watching, frozen in terror. I screamed again as I fell. I scraped my palms and elbows earlier from tripping, and scraped them again as I fell and rolled to the side, trying to get away from her. She hit me again, and I rolled into another tree trunk, my left leg taking the pain. Alicia unfroze and started running towards me. As I lay next to the tree trunk, a haze was starting to come over me and my brain. The last thing I saw was the unnaturally beautiful red-head biting Alicia's arm just below the elbow, and her screaming in pain._

_As I drifted off, my last thought was . . . the red-head was a vampire, and Alicia would be too._

"Wait, isn't there more?" Tara asked. "She was out for three days, you have to wait." Alicia responded.

_I opened my eyes to a bright white light. I was in an unfamiliar room, a white room. The wall beside me was covered in short horizontal blinds; over my head the glaring lights blinded me. I was propped up on a hard uneven bed, a bed with rails. The pillows were very flat and very lumpy. There was an irritating beeping sound somewhere nearby, so I checked myself. There was a bandage on my right arm, just below my elbow. The needle was clearly gone. Then I saw I was wearing a hospital night gown. I groaned. I hate those things. Then I thought of Alicia, and how her change would be much worse. I had to find her and get her the blood she needed. So I eased myself out of the bed, mindful of how my ribs ached and my left leg was broken. I dragged my left leg on the floor as I made my way to the bathroom, which had it's door open, and I could see my clothes. Looks like someone washed them. I got to the bathroom and got the tape they use to bandage people from the cabinet, and sat down gently on the bathtub. I wrapped my left leg in the tape, being very careful with it. My little sister had this doctor book I had read one time out of boredom. After I finished I put the tape back in the cabinet and grabbed my clothes. I turned my back on the mirror as I changed into my clothes and sneakers which had been on the floor hidden under the floor cabinet's part that jutted out, then put the nightgown on the floor after I folded it. Then I checked the calendar above the hospital bed, and it was November 15. Holy shit!_ _ I thought. Alicia's transformation was complete. I dragged my left leg as I limped back to the bathroom, and used it. After I did that, brushed my teeth and hair, I grabbed my shoulder bag, which had been lying on the bathroom counter the whole time. I then walked to the door-my leg still dragging behind me-and carefully opened it and walked it out, and shut it just as carefully when I walked into the hallway. Then I walked to the elevator and pressed the lobby button. Once I saw how many people there were, I hesitated. I banished the hesitation and carefully maneuvered my way to the front doors by using people and other things to shield me. Once I got out, I walked in the direction of the signs that pointed to the town. I limped all the way there, and thanked the lord that I had these supplies on me that I had packed for hiking. When I finally got to town, it was 1:15. I had no idea when I had started walking but it must have been a while ago. When I finally got there, I felt tired, but for some reason I wasn't sweating. Weird_ _I thought. I went to their market, (a.n. California talk for store) and got a fifty out of an ATM, the ONLY one actually. Then I went to the butchers and bought as much blood I could with a fifty, carrying it in a bag the butcher offered me. After I left the store I sighed, contemplating having to walk back to the hospital. Oh well, it's for Alicia._ _Thinking about her thirst gave me new energy and I hurried up, running all the way. When I got there, I went to the left of the hospital, the left if you're facing it as I was. There was a shed there, an abandoned one. I knew somehow, instinctively I had guessed then, that she was in there. _

_ I threw all the blood I had obtained in the shed. I sat against the front of it and waited. After an hour Alicia came out, and I knew for sure that she was now a vampire. Her blond hair was longer, thicker, shinier. It hung to her waist, a pale yellow echinacea flower. Her skin was the color of white copy paper, but much tougher, and was __**sparkling**__. Seriously people? Sparkling?_ _I thought Her lips were fuller and the red women try to get by using lip stain. She was taller, slender, elegant. Her white skin was flawless, her cheekbones angled, her eyebrows thinner and arched. Her hands were slim, her eyelashes longer and thicker. But the feature that stood out the most was her eyes. They were large, the iris' bright rubies._

_ I slammed into her and we hugged, because no matter how different things between us were now, we were still friends. We started crying-she had no tears because they couldn't come-because we had almost lost a friend. After we had calmed down, Alicia helped me walk back to the hospital doors when she noticed I was dragging my left leg. I protested and she ignored this, except for shaking her head and saying "Why are you so damn stubborn?" My smile flashed (a.n. the one where I smile, I raise my eyebrows and have a smile)on my face before it left. She sighed and let go, because no matter how strong she might be, I was still just as stubborn and would win this argument. So I dragged my left leg as I entered the hospital, and groaned. Everyone that had gone on the field trip from my school and my family from California were there. Good god no, don't make me suffer. Don't give me this attention_!_ I thought. But I wasn't spared. Before I could make a break for it, they saw me. They all hugged me, but before they did I handed Alicia a pair of black sunglasses, so quickly and quietly they didn't notice. She put them on and they hid her eyes well. I'd get her contacts later, she could buy them after that. Mama was yelling while tears ran down her cheeks, so I backed away then hugged her awkwardly. She stopped yelling and was silent. My family hugged me tightly, and I winced-my ribs were still tender. They understood and pulled back. Then I looked at Alicia to see what she was doing, and noticed for the first time that her family was there too. They were talking, asking how she was doing, and she replied, grinning "Never better." Her voice was wind chimes. I grinned too. "What's with the new look?" A cousin asked. It was Elada's twin, Mary. I could tell she was jealous, but Alicia didn't. _"What? My cousin was jealous!" Alicia yelled.

_My grin got wider. "I decided it was time for a change." Alicia replied. I snickered, and my sister turned to look at me. I turned it into a coughing fit, which was a bad move. My mother looked alarmed so I shook my head quickly. She relaxed a little, but there was a suspicious look in her eyes. Then I realized an officer of the town's small-only three people-police force was there. He came up to me, and looked like he was in his mid-thirties. Our eyes widened when we saw we shared the same milk chocolate brown eyes, and brown hair color. But I was shorter than him, and we both had these eye crinkles. (a.n. I've had mine for a while, I used to laugh more-much more) I had been born tan, but was getting paler every day. (a.n. it's true, I'm very weird) I could tell his hair had been curly as mine before it receded. He shook my hand and said "I'm Chief Swan, but call me Charlie. I had heard screaming, and by the sound of your voice I'm pretty sure it was you." "Yep. It was me all right. I'm Maya by the way." He looked like he was seeing something strange so I cocked my head to the right. He understood my unasked question and said "You look a lot like my daughter, you act like her too, from what I've heard. But she's older than you by two years." His face crumpled. "She's gone now, in Phoenix thanks to that god-forsaken boy." He got a faraway look then came back to Earth. "Well I have to go now. It was nice meeting you Maya." I nodded and he left. I paled then, and said "I need to go see Alicia." My mama was about to argue, but dad stopped her and said "Go ahead honey." So I made my way to the doors then to the outskirts of the forest. Alicia was already there. She had vampire hearing __**and**__ speed. _Great, just great._ I thought. _

_ I spoke quickly, the words pouring out of my mouth in a rush. "IknowwhoBellais she'sChiefSwan's/Charlie'-headstryingtokillher." I took a deep breath when I finished, eyes widening. Alicia frowned then said "Let's leave it alone." "What?" I said in a breathy voice. "There's a life on the line and you want me to leave it alone!" Then I remembered a dream I had, (a.n. Sometimes my older brother and I have dreams that come true, but only once in a while) and said "Fine, but only because there's vampires protecting her. If we ever come back hear I'm getting involved." I warned. "Okay." She replied. As we walked back to the hospital she said "Did you know your blood has a freesia scent. But for some reason I can resist it." "Hmm." I said. So that's what the red-head meant when she said I smelt the same. I thought. We got to the doors._

Then I collapsed. 


	8. Chapter 7 Awake

The Choice

Chapter7. Awake

I woke up to the bright light of day streaming through the cracks in my blinds. I checked my phone that was lying on my bedside table, and yawned. My phone said it was the sixth, so it was Saturday. It was also noon. I hopped out of bed and grabbed a fresh set of clothes. As I walked into the hallway, I was met by my friends. "Sleeping beauty's awake!" Xander joked. I rolled my eyes. The boys were like brothers to me. Giles a family friend, but he wasn't. The boys weren't my real brothers either. Thank goodness or I'd see them around a _lot_ more. "Hardly a beauty on her nest day, most definitely not when she's been asleep for a day and a half. Oh yeah, guys I wanna talk about my memory after I shower and have breakfast" They nodded and went back down stairs.

I showered and when I finished I got ready quickly then went back to my room and put on my sneakers. Then I grabbed my shoulder bag and ran down the stairs. I tripped on the last one but caught myself on the banister. "Do you guys want anything for breakfast?" I asked. They all nodded, and Buffy said "We've been here watching over you. We didn't know what the limits here were." They all said at once. I laughed, it was kind of funny. "Okay watch some TV while I cook up a feast." They nodded and watched some TV. They thought I was kidding about the feast, which I kind of was and wasn't. I would cook a lot of food but not enough for a feast. Alicia and I smirked at each other. She knew how much I would cook. I went to the kitchen and cooked a lot. I made twelve cinnamon rolls, three dozen eggs, two slices of my grandma's French toast, (for me) twelve banana pancakes, twelve strawberry pancakes, twelve chocolate chip ones, twelve blueberry ones, six plain waffles, and six chocolate chip waffles. I made twenty bacon strips and thirty-six sausages. Then I made a breakfast burrito for me. Then my friends walked in, following the smell of food. Their mouth's dropped open, except for Alicia's. She smirked at them and said "I knew she wasn't kidding. She filled in me and my family when I was human." Then she took off hunting and everyone sat down to eat. They all took some of everything, while I ate my French toast and burrito while quietly updating my profile.

Gender: Female

Age:16 (a.n. in reality I'm younger)

Ethnic Group(s): Mexican, Guatemalan, Italian, German, and Spaniard

Motto: I can and I will

Description: Long, curly dark brown hair that has red in it in the sun, and hangs mid way down my back. Milk chocolate colored eyes and thin slightly round eyebrows. Pale skin, short, small feet, (a.n.:D) and am short. Thin, even lips, top one is slightly fuller than it should be, flexible and clumsy. Has bite marks on bottom lip and shadows under eyes.

Habits: Chews bottom lip

Hobbies: Reads, computer

Prized possessions: Earrings my grandma gave me, my books, shoulder bag

Mythical/Supernatural Friends: Vampires Alicia, Spike, and Angel

Mythical Enemies: Red-headed vampire that tried to kill me

When I finished updating my profile, I suddenly realized my friends that had already been here and Alicia who had come back from hunting, were reading ocer my shoulder. I jumped high in the air and hit my head on the ceiling. "God! Don't scare me like that! Don't read over my shoulder!" I shrieked at the top of my lungs. They-except for Alicia who looked worried-started laughing. Then I collapsed.


	9. Chapter 8 Forks

The Choice

Chapter8. Forks

I woke up _again_ at 2:30, and was on the couch. I heard everyone in the kitchen, and they sounded like they were arguing. I relaxed myself, and eavesdropped. "She's too fragile to go." Oz said. I fumed at that and inwardly kicked myself for being so weak. "No she's just exhausted from the video." Alicia argued. "You guys, okay me too, didn't help scaring her like that. You-we, sheesh- could've given her a heart attack. You should have heard her heart fly." I tuned them out then, and got up. I heard them stop, but I ignored them and went upstairs. I brushed my teeth in the bathroom before going to my room. I lay down on my bed and after ten minutes I was finally drifting off when my air was cut off.

As soon as I got some of it I screamed as loudly as I could with such little air, which was the same volume as speaking. But I had to rely on the vampires, werewolf, and Buffy to hear me. But as soon as I got any sound out I was slammed into the wall. Alicia ran quietly up the stairs, and was already at my door by the time footsteps thundered up the stairs. Buffy, Angel, Spike and Oz got up quickly but they were no match for Alicia's kind of speed. The red-head kept her hand locked around my throat and didn't let go as everyone came in or peeked through the doorway. Ms. Sparkly carrot top stared at Alicia's gold brown eyes until they all came up and said "I should have known." Before suddenly letting go of me and leaping out the window. Everyone looked at me, expecting me to pass out again. But I didn't. A small, minuscule part of me had woken up. Clicked back together. I stood tall, and said "I'm going to Forks with you guys whether you like it or not." They nodded without hesitation.

They all left except for Alicia who sat down on my bed. As I dragged out stuff for packing, and stuff that was going to be packed, she told me all about her life in Alaska. Her family had moved there after she was turned. But they still don't know she is a vampire. I packed neatly, and used two suitcases. One for me one for Alicia. I did some laundry, with Alicia following and chatting to me the whole time. When I finished drying all the clothes I packed the up mine in both suitcases, Alicia was the same size and could borrow my clothes for now. When I finished packing everything (a.n. the normal stuff you'd pack for a trip) I cleaned the house really quick. After I finished everything, including closing the house (shutting windows, doors, cabinets etc.) The telephone started ringing. I picked it up "Hello?" It said PRIVATE NAME PRIVATE NUMBER. "Angel just dumped me. Said you made him realize how horrible I was Maya. Now you're dead. I won't rest until you are. You took away the boy I love so now you have to pay." Darla said, then hung up. I made a small intake of breath. I knew she was serious, and would never get through my circle of protectors, but what if she hurt my family? _Then I'll kill her and run from the law._ Buffy and the gang walked in the front door and Buffy asked Alicia "Where's Maya?" "In the kitchen, she got a threat phone call and, she wants to hunt down the person." "Maya?" Willow asked. I turned to them, and Buffy whipped out a stake. Everyone, including me, turned to look at her. She looked at me closely then put it back. "Nothing." She said.

It most certainly was _not_ nothing, but we let it go. "She wants to hurt me. What if she gets to my family?" "We'll protect them Maya." She was holding Angel's hand and was glowing. I smiled at the sight then frowned, "We'll have to watch her all the time. _All the time!_" Everyone nodded and I said "Anya wouldn't do it, she'd try to avenge her." I furrowed my brow, then brightened. I had an idea. "What about your cousin the shadow hunter Alicia?" "If she wants to, which she probably will, and oh yeah! She just moved here next to Darla." I beamed, this would work out perfectly. I pulled out my cell and dialed the number I memorized years ago.

"Elada?" I asked. "Maya! I just moved here but I bet you already knew that and you probably know where I live I know where you are Alicia already told me. Your 334 Elm St. right?" "Yeah, and I have a job for you." "Awesome what is it?" Curiosity raged in her tone. "The girl next door to you, 183 Forest Springs, she's threatened me and I'm worried about my family. I need you to watch her _all_ the time." "Sure, but why's she mad at you?" "I made her ex-my friend- realize how horrible she is, because she's extremely horrible. Her ex is my friend, practically my brother. He finally realized that Buffy is his soul mate." I smirked at Buffy and Angel as I said the last part. Buffy was blushing slightly and Angel cupped her chin and leaned towards her. So I flushed because I felt like I was intruding watching them kiss. "Sure I'm on it." "Thanks Elada you're the best." I said. She laughed and hung up. I put the phone down and said "Okay love birds, time to hit the road." Alicia smiled wickedly and I laughed then said "I'm going with Alicia, Willow, Xander, and Tara are too. Everyone else is going with Buffy in the van." They nodded and loaded their stuff in the van seeing as only Alicia's luggage and mine fit in her trunk. As they loaded everything in I locked up the place. Everyone but those who had nothing to come out used the restroom, when I finished I went upstairs and shoved my laptop, cell, chargers, books, and shoved them in my bag. When I went downstairs again I grabbed a jumbo bag of Doritos, a bottle of hand sanitizer with a fistful of napkins and a pack of wipes. Hand sanitizer should _never_ be used before eating with your hands. We went to the appropriate car then went to the gas station. When the cars were filled, Alicia had somehow made her car have a bigger gas tank, and everyone was buckled up and we were pulling out I smiled wickedly at Alicia and said "Hit it." She beamed and said "I thought you'd never ask." Then we were flying at 200 mi an hour.

I laughed at everyone- but Alicia and myself- shocked faces, in our car and the van. I twisted in my seat with the chips in my hand and waved it around "Chips, anyone?" I offered. They looked like they were going to vomit, and shook their heads no. I shrugged "More for me." I twisted back and smiled at Alicia who smiled in return. I ate a lot of Doritos and they did too once they were used to Alicia's maniac driving, which slowed to a hundred miles an hour. When we were comfortably full I used the hand sanitizer and passed it around. They fell asleep after three hours, and I took out my _Wuthering Heights_ book. (a.n. I got it around Christmas and at the time I wrote this I hadn't finished yet.) I was reading it for the first time and loving it, I had hunted it down when it was mentioned in one of my favorite books. (a. cough twilight) I had just finished it when Alicia shouted "We're here!" The car screeched to a stop and the humans, including me, flew forward then snapped back into our seats. We looked at the _Welcome to Forks_ sign, and for the first time I realized it was raining. I love the rain (a.n.I do) and the forest. (a. too) We took in our surroundings and Alicia started the car again. We were going at the speed limit because there were cops here somewhere, only three, we weren't familiar with our surroundings so we had to be careful and study them, and we'd alert others in the vincity.

Then a jeep came out of nowhere and Alicia snarled. "Hold on!" I shouted. The jeep fishtailed around us and we screeched to a stop. Alicia and I hopped out, when this big burly guy vampire got out of the jeep. I walked forward and the others followed. It must've been funny to see me lead them to an outsider, but I was in my element here. For some reason the burly vampire furrowed his brow. Another vampire got out. She was blond, pale, and willowy like Alicia, but looked nothing like her. Her hair was like gold and she must have already looked like a supermodel when she was human. Her skin was flawless and Alicia had light freckles. She had a different face structure from Alicia and was taller and thinner. After her, a pixie-like vampire came out of the car. She had short spiky black hair, was tiny, and everything about her screamed PIXIE! Behind her came a tall blond vampire that looked like a soldier from the South. They started advancing towards Alicia when I said "She's innocent. Leave her be." My voice rang out. The burly one looked surprised. "It's not like that concept is unknown to you guys." I said. "How would you know that?" Blondie hissed. "Your eyes are gold." I said simply. That seemed to take the wind out of her sails. Hee hee. Then Buffy's van skidded to a halt barely missing Alicia's car and they hurried out stakes in hand. That was it. I bent over laughing and started rolling on the rocks. "What part of those won't do anything don't you understand Buffy?" Alicia asked. I could hear the smile in her voice as she said this. I kept laughing and laughing, I was soon out of breath. I tried to sit up, but fell in a fit of giggles. Alicia came over and grabbed my right wrist to pull me up. When I calmed down after a moment, I spoke to the vampire group. I pointed at Buffy trying not to giggle "She has those because she's a slayer. But she can't kill you, only Alicia and I know how, but I couldn't." Then Buffy spoke "She shouldn't be blabbering about this but she's a bit loony right now." Then I turned serious "We know you posses a coven of seven, and I know that you don't hunt humans." My voice was softer "But they're skeptical and say you still pose a threat. I'm trying to stop them from trying to kill you. But I'm also here for another reason." I flinched remembering the pain of that day "I'm gonna find the red-head. Alicia" I pointed at Alicia "and I have unfinished business with her." The vampires looked at each other shocked, Buffy at me. She now knew there was another reason I had come, other than to find out what was going on. "Maya how would you accomplish that." I looked at her, then at Alicia involuntarily. Buffy gasped "You're gonna have her change you!" Everyone, including the coven, looked at me. I slouched trying to hide from the attention. (a.n. I HATE being the center of attention) I looked at my friends and straightened "I've waited too long, it's my turn." Then the pixie smiled at me, "I'm Alice, and this is Jasper," the southerner "Emmet" the burly one "and Rose" the blond one. I introduced everyone then Alicia reminded me "The wolves." I ran my hands through my hair. I am _not_ looking forward to seeing them again. I hate dealing with werewolves. I shook my head and grimaced.

"I know you don't like dealing with werewolves, so we'll just let what happens happen." Alicia said. "See? This is why I make the plans." I told Buffy. She smiled for a moment before it was quickly replaced with a frown. I sighed "I'll still be me, just less fragile." The schoobies were still silent making me roll my eyes and say "Come on guys, we need some place to crash for two weeks." Then Alice, whom I was starting to like, said "Why don't you guys crash at our place, Maya can stay at Charlie's." She spaced out for a second then came back and said "You know Charlie?" looking at me. The coven looked at each other then me. "Yeah when the red-head attacked Alicia and I, it wasn't too far from Charlie's house. She thought I was his daughter Bella." I answered. They looked at each other again and went to their jeep. "We'll show you guys the way to our house, then Alice will show Maya the way to Charlie's." Someone said, I can't tell who because they're already in the car. I walked to Alicia's car, and promptly tripped. Emmet boomed with laughter, and I tripped again. His laughter got louder, and we all loaded into the cars.

We followed them into the forest to a white mansion, and were met by a motherly vampire who looked at me for a moment that seemed to stretch forever before smiling at me. "Esme." I smiled back (a.n. a normal smile, but I usually have small ones) and introduced everyone. Then a bronze-haired vampire walked appeared in the living room doorway with his arm wrapped around a girl that looked like an older white version of me. We gasped and stared at each other mirrored each others movements. We both took a step forward (me right her left, I do stuff on the right she does the left) lifted an arm, quickly stepped back and tripped. We landed on our rears with a bewildered expression on our faces and everyone else laughed. We looked at them, looked back at the other, shrugged and joined in. "I'm Bella." She said. The right corner of my mouth lifted up in a lopsided smile (a.n. another one of my smiles) and I said "Maya." "This is Edward." She pointed at the bronze head. Then a blond male walked in from the living room doorway by the front of the house (same as Edward), his walk reminded me of a doctor, saying "What-" before seeing us and laughed. We stood up, he shook my hand and said "I'm Carlisle." "Maya." I replied. "How is it possible?" Edward asked. "Maya smells like Bella, looks like her, acts like her, and I can't get a read on her." So he was a mind reader, Alice saw the future, and Jasper is an empath, I think. I voiced my suspicions and asked "Am I right?"

"Yes, but how did you know?" Esme asked. Alicia said "She has a talent for it, I didn't know about it until a few days ago. She got it when she moved to Sunnydale." Alice looked at my friends then said "Oh yeah, she has unfinished business with Victoria." I spoke up then "That's how Alicia was changed. I'm gonna have Alicia bite me so I can fight Victoria." The coven looked at me and I added "The red-head attacked Alicia and I near Bella's house and Charlie found me unconscious later. When I spoke to him he was upset saying Bella had left because of Edward." I raised my eyebrows then shut my eyes. "Don't say anything she's going to guess." Tara said. Images flitted across the back of my eyelids, and keeping my eyes closed I said "There was a tracker and his coven, they came during a baseball game," I smiled (a.n. I love playing baseball) "and they caught her human scent. Eddie-" Edward snarled and someone laughed "She guessed your nickname!" "-read their minds." I continued. "You guys thought the one with dreadlocks was the leader when it was the blond tracker. You guys rushed Bella out of there Eddie" another snarl "wanted to hide her. Bella came up with a plan and Emmet insulted her by being shocked-" "It was a good plan!" "Ssh. She needs to concentrate!" "-you guys came to this house. Esme put up the metal wall then switched close with Bella to temporarily confuse the scent. Alice and Jasper took her to a Phoenix hotel, in a very plain room. James called and tricked her. Bella wrote Eddie" another snarl _someone has quite a temper_ "a good-bye letter. The red-head had dug up information on Bella's mother, this was when she attacked us. Alice, Bella, and Jasper went to the airport.

"Bella executed her plan. She went to her mom's house, called him, and went to her old ballet studio. I used to do ballet too, but I was good/great at it. She was a horrible dancer. No offense." I added. "Anyways, He revealed how he had tricked her, how her mother was safe. Bella was relieved her mom was safe and wouldn't be getting hurt. Heck, she was glad to be in the place of someone she loves. She's a classic martyr. Well, James hurt her when she tried to run." I'm not going into the horrible details. I winced and I sensed the Cullens did too, along with Bella. "She bled. After that the pain became too much and she lost consciousness. Later, Eddie, Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, and Emmet showed up. Jasper and Emmet took care of James and set the building on fire." I snickered. (a.n. I love playing with fire, but I am a little crazy) "They left because there was too much blood." I became serious again. "Carlisle took care of her. Alice and Eddie" yet another snarl _sucker_ "sat with her. Edward-" "Finally!" "Eddie" "I shouldn't have spoken" "sucked the venom out. Bella was in the hospital for a while, and when she went back home Edward took her to-" I gasped in horror. "prom! How could you do such a thing?" I opened my eyes and stared at him in sheer terror. The Cullens laughed, Bella and I grimaced and shuddered.

I took out a water bottle and pill from my bag, and drank the pill down. Everyone looked at me questioningly. "I have to take it when I look for a lot." I cocked my head to the left as I thought of something. My head went back to normal as I smiled and said "But I won't have to once I've been changed!" The schoobies' faces soured. "They don't want me to change." I told the Cullens, rolling my eyes. "Edward doesn't want me to either." Bella said, and we both laughed. "Come on, let's go see my dad." We linked arms and walked outside to the her truck. I loved it at first sight. Bella looked at my face and laughed. "I loved it when I first saw it too. Char-dad bought it for me as a gift when I first came here." "You're not allowed to call him Charlie to his face, are you?" "No, but then again most kids aren't allowed to call their parents by their names." We were speaking as we walked to it, and were now climbing in. "Hey, do you wanna surprise Charlie?" We buckled up. I wrinkled my nose and said "I hate it when people surprise me." "Me too!" We started cracking up then she started her car and drove to her house. On the way I said "You're two years older than me. I'm 16, your 18." She looked sideways at me (a.n. or do you say out of the corner of her eye?) and said "Let me guess, you guessed?" I nodded and laughed. We went the rest of the way in silence, but it was a restful kind of silence. (a.n. yah, I'm really like that) The roar of the engine, the passing trees, it was nice. When we got to her house she pulled up next to a cruiser in her driveway. "Edward's waiting for you in your room again." I said with a knowing look. She narrowed her eyes at me before smiling. "Come on in." I nodded and we got out and walked to the door. She took a key out from under the eave, and unlocked the door. We went inside- she didn't bother to re-lock the door- and I slinked to the kitchen. She stayed in the living room. I took out a chocolate bar from my bag and started eating it. "A new friend I met today is here, and she says she knows you." I heard Charlie heave himself off the couch and walk to the kitchen. I guiltily hid the candy bar behind my back in my right hand as he walked in.

"Maya!" "Yup, it's me." He looked genuinely happy to see me. _Strange, very strange._ "How ya doin kiddo?" "Great Charlie." Then Alicia snuck in and grabbed my chocolate. "You remember Alicia?" I said as I chased her around. "No, yes she was the one that snuck out before you did. How are you Alicia?" "Great Charlie." Said the thief. I lost it and shrieked "GIMME BACK MY CANDY!" Everyone laughed at that, and I realized Alice had arrived. Then I said "Bella can you help me?" "Sure." She knew we'd confuse Alicia with our scents. We ran all over and I snatched my chocolate bar back from Alicia. "Take that you stupid, annoying, thieving-" "Are you talking about me?" Alice asked. "No, I'm talking to Alicia." "Hey!" Alicia protested. I smiled widely. Then I looked at Bella and said quietly so Charlie wouldn't hear "Eddie-" a growl from the stairs "-wants you." She nodded and went up there. Charlie left and went back to work. I finished my candy and somersaulted all over the living room floor. Then I crashed into the couch and started laughing. I pushed myself away from the couch and sat up. I saw Bella and Edward had come down. "You guys don't trust me." I sang. "I trust you!" Alice and Bella said at the same time. I raised my eyebrows then closed my eyes. "You two do, but he-" I pointed at Edward with my eyes still closed and smiled brightly "-doesn't." Then I saw something else and sighed. "What is it?" Eddie asked, holding Bella close, I still didn't open my eyes "My friends are going to try to take your coven out, but when that fails," I shrieked "THEY'RE AFTER BELLA!" My eyes flew open and I sat down. Alicia hugged me while Bella was hugged by Edward and Alice. _Good, she should be protected_. I took out a pill and water bottle, and drank the pill down. Alice looked at me, then grabbed the bag.

Everyone watched, amused. I hopped up and chased the vampire around the house. "Cheater!" I yelled. "You're looking for where I go next!" Then I made a snap decision and caught up to her. I grabbed the bag and jumped down the stairs, rolling to break my fall. I stood up, and grabbed a bag of Cheeto Puffs from my wonderful bag. Then I pulled out a Dr. Pepper and my laptop with it's stuff, which I plugged in. Then I took out my headphones, then put them back. "It won't work, seeing as you vampires have super hearing." I snickered, and Alice ran to me pleading "Come on Maya! Please don't." Eddie had a horrified look on his face, but Alicia's was just curious. She didn't get it. I pretended to consider it, and she started to smile while Eddie's expression returned to normal. I logged on my file and said "Suckers." And playing some of my favorite seventies music full volume on youtube. (a.n. what can I say? I love seventies music) Alicia, Alice, and Edward covered their ears while Bella and I cracked up. I let it lasts for one song before putting on Classic Rock, starting with American Pie. Their faces cleared. "Come on Alicia, online chat time!" I scooched over on the couch and she was at my side in an instant, and I was typing away. "We love online chat, we've done it she was human." (a.n. um I have a friend I based her off of, but I don't know if she likes online chatting, her liking it I made up. Also, we're not this close, but since the accident the characters are.) I explained without looking up from the screen. Everyone crowded around us to watch, Alice called the rest of the Cullens (except for Carlisle who was at the hospital)-who crowded around my computer. "Hey!" Alice and Bella protested while Emmet roared in laughter and Eddie and Jasper looked embarrassed. Esme smiled fondly. Alicia and I grinned.

Key: _Maya _Alicia Mrs. Hale (a.n. I actually know a Mrs. Hale but she changed her name, but at the time I wrote this she was Mrs. Hale so I'm keeping it this way, and she is happy to see me when I come on) **Crystal ****I Luv Edward Cullen **

Chat on

_Hey guys, what's up?_

Yay! Maya's back on!

What? You care about her and not me!

Well, I have known her longer.

**Poor Alicia!**

**Sucks for her!**

_Back off my sister from another mother!_

Thanks Maya.

_Hey love birds, Mrs. Hale and Eddie lover._

What is it?

**DON'T CALL HIM THAT!**

_*smirking*_

We're in Forks!

_And we're with the Cullens who don't trust me. _

**You shocked them into silence! Why didn't anyone tell me it was that easy! **

_Actually I told them where we are. See you later if __**certain Cullens**__ don't kill me._

**Serve you right!**

_Peace! _

Chat off

* * *

A.N. (to those of you who haven't figured it out yet it means author's note) Okay, I shortened this chapter because a certain Ana person has been bugging me to continue, and I owed her 2 chpts for finding this Fruits Basket book for me ( now I just owe her one hee hee) So yeah, that's about all I was gonna say.


	10. Chapter 9 I'm Pretty Sure

What mom? No I don't want to eat fish. I hate fish you know that. What? I have to eat it anyway. That's kind of messed up. No I don't want to get off the computer. No, don't even think about it. Agh! Woman! What's wrong with you that lights way too bright. No, don't hit me with your wooden spoon. Woman! So violent. No! Woman! Ow ow oww. Stop tugging my ear. What's wrong with you?

The Choice

Chapter9. I'm Pretty Sure I Just Told The Girls With Crushes On You (Who happen to be my online friends) Where You Are. Well Why Didn't You Tell Me Not To? Well You Should Have Said . . .

"YOU WHAT?" Everyone but Esme, Alicia, Emmet, (Rose yelled because she was worried about the secret) and Bella (who was a little worried but reassured at the same time because Edward loved her so much) shrieked at me. I popped another cheeto in my mouth and took another drink from my soda. "Told them where we are. They're these girls at the high school that have huge crushes on Eddie and Jasper. They also happen to be my online friends." Eddie snarled. "It's Edward." "Sure, Eddie." Bella patted his arm, and the doorbell rang. I ran to it and yanked the door opened. "Quick, get them before they leave!" Bethany and Mallory caught them. _Ha! Now they can't escape without revealing the secret!_ (Bethany luuuves Edward. Mallory dreams of Jaaaaaasper) "Don't try anything guys I'm friends with their m-girlfriends." I said. Bella and Alice smiled at me. Brittany and Mallory said "You're friends with the most beautiful girls at school! (a.n. remember Rosalie, Emmet, and Jasper already graduated because the story starts out in the beginning of Eclipse) And you look like Bella! When did you become friends with them?" "Um, officially? Just now, I guess." I said, embarrassed. Bella (who had flushed when they said she was one of the most beautiful girls in school) and Alice smiled at me. I smiled (a normal smile) back. Brittany and Mallory each grabbed one of my arms and started dragging me to the kitchen. But since I was on the floor (cause they were dragging me) I had the advantage. I somersaulted out of their grasp and opened a window that I hopped out of. I ran for a few minutes in the forest-tripping only once amazingly-until Alicia caught up to me. "You shouldn't be running around like that in the forest, you know the red-head still wants you." There was an unnatural breeze and the Cullens (with Bella perched on Eddie's back) were here. "Why didn't you tell us?" Bella and Alice demanded. "You just said you had unfinished business with her!" "Well," I said "you never asked, and we just officially became friends."

Those two groaned at my reasoning, and we went back to the house. Bethany and Mallory left when we got back, staring at me suspiciously as they left. Then Charlie came home, and after talking to Carlisle (who had come back because he was finished with work) Esme for a while said "Glad to hear you'll be going to the high school for a few weeks." Then left to watch TV.

Esme's Pov

(a.n. This wasn't part of the original draft but I decided to put in Esme's pov) My husband and I talked to Charlie about what Maya would be doing while she was here, we had planned for her to go to the high school, and Charlie was fine with that. I watched her from the corner of my eye as she tried to be inconspicuous. Alicia approached her and started talking to her. She told her something that made her laugh and smile. I noticed when Maya smiled a not small smile, her eyes crinkled at the corners. (a.n. my eyes tend to do that when I don't smile a small smile) There was a childish air to her, and that was her personality. She had grown a little wise though, from Alicia's change. She also had a touch of sadness, that didn't come out often. I had a feeling it was because she felt guilty about what a good life she had and how others suffered. As if sensing that I was thinking about her she looked towards me, curiously. She smiled a small smile at me before returning to Alicia. Edward looked at me, then at her from the direction of my thoughts. He frowned, like he hadn't noticed her air before. I knew he hadn't (motherly instincts). I sighed. Maya, I felt, was similar to Bella, but I had a feeling her personality was unique at the same time.

Maya's Pov

(All the Cullens were in the kitchen where we all had gathered) I was shocked. I whipped around to look at the Cullens accusingly, and the pixie squeezed the life out of me. "This is going to be so much fun! You're slayer friends are going to the school, too." I paled and said "I hope the people at school like you." My eyes slid to Bella. They looked concerned, and I went to the table. I set my laptop up and plugged it in, turned it on, and logged on. "I'm changing the school's security system." I explained, not looking up from the screen. "She's a computer geek." Alicia said as I hacked into the schools program, which was quite easy. My fingers moved rapidly-for a human-over the keys as I hacked into the school's system. "You guys should be lucky you have me and not Willow or Ms. Calendar on your side. (Ms. Calendar is currently in Sunnydale) Heck! If you had both of them you'd be screwed. And don't look at me like that cause I could top all of your computer skills put together." I still didn't look up from the computer screen. I could tell my eyes blurred cause I was reading so quickly as the programs came up. (the programs words moved quickly as new ones came up, it was like they were being typed while I read) I spent half an hour doing everything from destroying to rebuilding from disabling the passwords to sending them to the staff-whom I protected and sent the letter to making it look like I was the school administrator-before I finished. After I finished I put my stuff away and continued eating and drinking my snacks.

While taking the first bite (since I had finished) I saw something different in their truths. Curious, I closed my eyes. I smiled (a small smile) and opened my eyes. "You guys trust me." I said, elated. They all (except for Rosalie-who never trusts at first, and Jasper-who was worried for Alice) smiled, except for Edward. Guessing what was wrong, I laughed and said "Fine, I'll stop calling you Eddie, Edward." He smiled then and Bella laughed. Emmet sighed and said "It was good while it lasted. Then I felt a tingle on my spine and said "You guys really should watch the guys because they're gonna do something bad." And frowned. (a.n. *in a sing song voice* I love popcorn with butter, but I prefer kettle corn.) The Cullens, except for Edward and Bella, (whom I considered a Cullen although she was a Swan) left quickly. "Am I allowed to use your kitchen?" I asked Bella. She nodded, and Alicia said "You shouldn't have agreed, now she'll go crazy cooking. She filled our friends and I when I was human." A wooden spoon came out of nowhere and made a loud, sharp, *crack!* as it hit Alicia's head. She glared at me as I washed the spoon, humming cheerfully. Then, Bella and Edward noticed the brace on my right hand. Alicia noticed their glance, and looked at the brace on my hand. "She broke her hand smacking Alicia." Edward explained to Bella. My eyes narrowed at him as he laughed while saying it. Alicia smothered a laugh and I glared at her, effectively making her stop. I finished washing the spoon, dried it with a towel, washed and dried my hands, then got out the stuff for spaghetti and meatballs. The kitchen was silent but for the sizzling of the pan and boiling of the tomato sauce and opening and closing of the cupboards as I looked for seasoning. (a.n. NOT garlic. I HATE garlic. I HATE EVERYTHING ABOUT GARLIC.)

While cooking I took a quick peek to see what the others were doing. Alicia was lost in thought before noticing my glance, and I looked at Edward and Bella. Edward had his arm wrapped around her waist, and was talking to her in a low voice. She smiled at something and he kissed her neck. She turned red as a beet and that was all I saw before I turned back to the food, snickering. There was the sound of a car pulling up in the driveway, and Edward let go of Bella. The front door opened, and Charlie came to the kitchen. "Smells good Bells-Maya?" I smiled at him. "Hey Charlie." He looked at me like he was trying to figure out something. He smiled and said "Are you sure you're not my daughter?" I smiled (a small one) and my laugh was heard. "Positive Charlie." He chuckled and went to the living room. After a minute I heard the TV turn on and the sofa creak under his weight. I smiled softly (small normal one) and went back to cooking. Someone was looking through something, and I knew it was Bella because the vamps were silent. "You like Wuthering Heights?" I looked over my shoulder and she had my worn out copy in her hands. "Yeah, I love it." I paid attention to the food again. "After all, what's not to love about it?" I said, staring into the pot with the sauce. (a.n. I love that book) I'd meant it as a rhetorical question and we all knew it. That didn't stop Edward from saying "The characters are ghastly people who ruin each other's lives." I rolled my eyes, and with a quick look back, saw Bella did too. I smiled (small NORMAL one) and went back to my cooking.

When the spaghetti and meatballs (a.n. I'm part Italian) were done, Charlie wandered in. I served him, Bella, and I. Charlie ate like a wild animal that was starving, and said "This is great Maya, you're just as good as Bells." I cocked my head to the right. _No, I'm not. Bella outshines me in many ways. But I'm not jealous, I'm glad to have met her. _(a.n. I don't think I've ever gotten jealous. Yeah, laugh if you want, but I don't think I have. Honest.) My head went back to it's original position and I smiled at Charlie. "I'm glad you like it." I ate a lot of food and grinned at everyone(Alicia wasn't surprised)'s astonished faces. "Does she always eat like that?" Charlie asked Alicia. "Yup, all the time." "But you're so thin!" Bella exclaimed. I smiled (small, normal) and said "It's because I have fast metabolism. I digest food quickly. Some people in my family have it." I smirked at their incredulous faces. Bella ate a serving, Charlie had three, and so did I. Alicia and Edward didn't eat at all. We finished, and Bella said "Dad, can Maya stay here?" "Sure she can kiddo." He wandered over to the living room and TV. I heard the sounds of the TV turning on, and the couch heaving under Charlie's weight. As Bella went to go get sheets and a pillow I said(well asked really) "You guys keeping watch on Bella?" "No, we actually hadn't thought of that . . ." I made a tsk noise, then grabbed _The Golden Compass _from my bag. I was re-reading the series. (a.n. I love that series) I was so lost in the book as I always am when reading that I jumped ten feet in the air shrieking when Bella came to my shoulder and asked "What are you reading?" Alicia started laughing and said, wiping the invisible tears from her eyes, "That never gets old. Which is why I let Bella ask." Edward snickered, and stopped when my mouth framed 'Eddie'.

I glowered at Alicia and Edward chuckled. I glared at both of them, and they cringed. Then Edward started kissing Bella. (Charlie went to bed earlier) Alicia and I started cheering "Get a room!" He pulled away and we all (the girls) pouted. "It's cause he wont get carried away and accidentally hurt me." Bella explained, still pouting. Edward sighed. Alicia and I laughed, then I smiled. She (Bella) felt like a sister to me. "There's no doubt you two are mates." I said. Bella blushed and Edward smiled at Bella, keeping his arm around her waist. I saw something and gasped "You two are-" then I remembered I shouldn't tell people future-related things. They looked at me, curious and frustrated. I apologized "Sorry. It was thoughtless of me to almost tell you guys. It may change your route." All three (Alice had left earlier, before I started making dinner) looked at me and I said "Not telling!" They pouted (a.n. mwah ha ha I mock you mere mortal Edward fan girls) and I grinned. I went back to reading, and had finished my book when I looked up and saw my friends. They were clearly pissed off. "What's wrong?" I asked. "You're friends with the Cullens!" They exclaimed. "And?" My eyes flashed. They saw the warning in them, and backed up a little. "You're endangering the-" "Don't give me that crap!" I yelled, standing up. "I'm not a slayer so wipe that look off your faces. And you know what? I'll be friends with whoever the hell I want. Meeting adjourned!" I gestured my hands (a.n. um, I think how you do when you're saying nuh-uh) and woke up. Alicia, Bella, and Edward were staring at me. I could hear Charlie's snores from upstairs, and realized I was still at the table. "We made a way to communicate in our minds, and it makes us fall asleep." I explained to their confused faces. "You looked kinda mad." Alicia said. "You were speaking to someone too." Said Edward. "You were arguing with them." Bella concluded.

I pressed my fingers to my temples. "They thought I shouldn't be friends with you guys. I still will though. I grabbed my bag and went to the couch, and after a while fell asleep.

A.N. Sorry it took so long! I started this weeks, maybe even months ago! I just got lazy and caught up in reading, and my mom was using the laptop too. So yeah. I cut this chapter short and stuff, cause I wasn't sure where else I would. And Ha! I no longer owe Ana a chapter! Mwa ha ha ha!


	11. The Choice Chapter 10

5/16/11

The Choice

Chapter 10.

My sleep was peaceful, dreamless for once. I woke at five, I've always been an early riser, and took out _The Subtle Knife_. The sound of someone showering startled me, then Alicia was sitting next to me. "It'll be okay." She said with a hug. "No, it wont. They're going to kill Bella, and me, too." Her brow furrowed, and we lapsed into silence. Then I stood up and ate some of the leftovers I had made last night for dinner, with a _lot_ of cheese. (a.n. I LOVE CHEESE) After Bella got out, I showered and put on fresh clothes. I brushed my hair and teeth, and stared at my reflection for five minutes, fingertips brushing the glass before going downstairs. _Where does she go when I leave? Or does she stay?_

I sat down on the couch again, and was rushed into a meeting. We were all standing in a circular court looking room, with Buffy on the highest and us scattered on different platforms. I stared everyone down(though I was on the lowest platform), and Willow looked away. I pursed my lips and asked "What do you want?" I was pissed off that they had the nerve to say I couldn't be friends with the Cullens, then call me into a meeting! "We're here to discuss the mission." Riley said, not meeting my piercing gaze. "Go on" I commanded. Dawn looked straight into my eyes "There's no need to be so ru-" "No need! You guys freakin' told me last night I couldn't be friends with the Cullens! What the fuck is wrong with you?" I pointed at everyone in turn. "Don't talk to my sister that way!" Buffy yelled. I was having a mental breakdown, and they could tell. "She wanted to know why I was acting like this! I'm telling you guys why. And you know what? If you're all going to tell me who I can and can't be friends with because it would jeopardize your mission, then screw you all and your stupid mission!" I walked to the doors, but they were working together with their minds to chain the doors together. I laughed at their attempt, they were no match for my mind. The chains snapped open, writhing and lashing until dropping to the floor. The doors flew open as I walked to it, spilling bright sunshine in. They shielded their eyes from the light, while I looked at it in full. I walked forward into the light, and felt soft grass under my feet (which suddenly felt bare). I called over my shoulder "If you guys want, we can talk later." Then I blinked and I was at Bella's house. The Cullens, Bella, and Alicia were looking at me shocked, and Esme also had worry.

"You didn't fall asleep this time" Alicia said slowly "You were wide awake, glaring and talking. I called the Cullens here quickly, and when they arrived you transported us into the meeting." She finished. I furrowed my brow and said "That must have happened when I had a mental breakdown during the meeting." "It was amazing!" Edward exclaimed, eyes shining. "By the way, whose mind was it?" "Mine," I answered "The meeting is always in mine. The courtroom is for meetings, but the rest is part of a meadow." They all looked at me in astonishment, so I asked "Now what?" Instead Alice said "Let's go bowling!" I shook my head but smiled, and we all piled into the cars. Edward, Bella, Alicia, Alice, and I went in Alicia's flashy red Ferrari. I was in shotgun, kicking my feet on the dashboard and said "Hit it girl." We took off at 230 miles an hour and I cheered, pumping my fist in the air. Edward smirked at Bella, who was clutching the seat. I guessed (without using my power;) "Don't like speed do you? Oh well, I didn't when I first rode her Ferrari, but then I got used to it." There was a booming laugh from a convertible on our right, and a chuckle from a Mercedes on our left. I smiled, then put on a seventies station. Everyone but Bella and I(we were grinning), groaned. Alicia said, wincing, "She always gets her revenge, always! This is just the beginning too." I smiled and sang along to the songs all the way.

I bit my lip, I was sure actual bowling was very different from virtual wii bowling. I was pro at wii bowling (a.n.:), but on the wii, you had a remote-not a heavy bowling ball. We went to our lanes (after getting the bowling shoes and stuff) and split into two teams.

Edward's Team Emmet's Team

Carlisle Jasper

Alice (Emmet stuck out his tongue) Rosalie (who smacked him for not picking

Bella (who blushed, & Edward wrapped his her first)

Arm around her waist) Me

Esme Alicia

Emmet went first, and got a strike. Of course. Not very surprising seeing as he loved sports and, oh, I don't know, IS A VAMPIRE. Then Edward went, who got a strike also. Then Carlisle, (strike) and Jasper, (strike) Alice, (strike) and Rosalie (strike). Then Bella stood up to the plate. (a.n. sorry I tend to talk like that) She looked freaked out, and Edward kissed her forehead "Don't worry about it." She rolled the ball, and hit five pins. She rolled again. Gutter. I winced while Emmet laughed. "Quit laughin Emmy" I said. He narrowed his eyes. "Well, let's see." Then he seemed to remember I was on his team. He cursed under his breath. I stepped up to the plate (lane) and picked up the ball. Imagining I was at home, with the wii, I closed my eyes and rolled. I opened them and gaped. A strike. A strike? A strike. A strike! They all chuckled, except for Bella who patted my arm. Then I stood with/near the rest. Everyone else got strikes too, and eventually Bella got nine pins (at the end of the games). I smiled and laughed with everyone, and wondered at this feeling. I had never really done something like this with people before, families or friends, the first time I had really hung out was with the schoobies, but we'd never gone bowling or watching movies at the theatre. We'd mainly gone to Starbucks, (a.n. a place I love) (to my horror there wasn't one here) but mainly just to plan another slayer trip. There had been few times we'd gone there just to relax.

At the end we cheered, and I got two slices of pizza and a coke(for Bella), one for me one for Bella, and slid into a big circular booth with everyone. I pulled a Dr. Pepper from my bag, and took a swig. _Mm, like grape suckers_. (a.n. lollipops :) "Where are you planning to go once you've been changed?" Esme asked kindly. I shrugged "I'll probably get contacts, and will definitely see my family on holidays and such. I'll travel around the world, see the places my family originated." I said smiling. "And I might join an army." Jasper smiled. "I'll also look for more people to join my cousin. And if you guys want, I'll visit from time to time." Esme, Bella, and Alice smiled at each other then me. "Of course we will." I smiled and nodded "If Alicia wants to be part of my coven she can." "I thought you'd never ask." She grinned at me then she frowned. "If I don't accidentally kill her that is." I hugged her and said "You'll do great. Don't worry." "But I've never bitten someone before!" I shushed her. "Everything's gonna be all right." I said. She shuddered convulsively and I looked at Jasper apologetically. He filled the room with calm and smiled to say he forgave me. Alicia shuddered for a bit, each weaker than the last, then finally stopped. I blinked and saw her human self, then blinked again and she was a vampire again. I gasped and Alice said "Your gift is coming to you more fully." "Whoa." Was my only reply.

She smiled and said something else, but I didn't hear. There was this small buzzing in I was hearing that was rapidly growing. I covered my ears to try to block it out. Then I shook my head to try to get it out. No dice. _Willow! That . . . witch and her . . . friends!_ Every one (I knew) were looking at me with concern. "The schoobies are doing . . . this!" I finally spat out! "What can we do?" Esme pleaded. I kept shaking my head and gritted my teeth "My mind is stronger. . . . I'll be fine in a bit." I kept gritting my teeth and concentrating and not relenting. Eventually their minds tired, and I was free of the buzz. It had been gradually-and slowly-getting softer and softer, until it was gone. I smiled and looked at my friends, who were staring at me in shock. I walked outside for a moment and breathed in the damp Washington air. The sky was dark-and cloudy-, and the streetlights blotted out the stars. But a few brightly shone through. To me, the place was beautiful. But that was me. . . .

A.N. Hey guys, sorry it was so short but I just decided to do it this way and all, and I had a different ending. Oh well. But I know you guys will love the next chapter!

Muahaha I no longer owe Ana!


	12. Chapter 11 Forks High School

You guys'll like this. I know it.

The Choice

Chapter 11. Forks **High School**

Today was the day I had to go to high school. Groan. There went my extended Spring Break. Sigh. Bella, Edward, Alice, Alicia and I went in Edward's Volvo there. Edward was driving, Bella in shotgun, I was behind Bella, Alice in the middle, and Alicia behind Edward. It was a beautiful overcast day. The Cullens had kicked the slayers out of their home after my mental surprise attack, and the slayers were now in a cramped motel. I continued staying at Charlie's house cause I did _not_ want to be at the Cullen's when I knew what when on there at night. Just thinking about it made me shudder. We pulled up in the lot, not that many people paid attention. _I can do this. No one's going to slay me._ We got out, I was wearing a sweater. Bella had a jacket, and the others, well, one word: Alice. We were almost to the front doors, me daydreaming, Alice chattering, Alicia listening quietly-looking like a punk as she did as a human, Edward and Bella silent, when I saw them. The slayers. I glared at them until we walked through the doors.

I had the same schedule as Bella, the administrator's had decided that since I knew Bella, she could show me around. Same for Alicia. We three linked arms and went to class. Edward wrapped his arm around her waist and the link was broken, but I smiled softly. (a.n. normal smile) Then she remembered something and said "Oh yeah, watch out for Eric, Mike, and Tyler." I nodded, and we went to her first class. It was English. I smiled, English was extremely easy to me. I was bored because I had already done this class in my advanced program in Sunnydale. I read under my desk until he called on me. "Ms. - what are you doing?" "Paying attention." A few people snickered. "Oh really? Then what would today's class be on?" "Government, which I already did in Sunnydale." His jaw opened, but before he could do anything I was saved by the bell. I grinned as we left quickly, enjoying his dumbfounded expression. He was a teacher I would _not _get along with. Strange. I usually got along with all teachers. When we got to the next class a blond blue-eyed boy came up to us. I guess to others he was cute, but I never thought boys cute or good looking. To me they were science experiments. He was clearly trying to imitate Edward's hairstyle. "Hey Mike." Bella said casually but effectively warning me. "Hey Bella who's this?" Suddenly a boy with an oily hair slick and one with dreadlocks were around the table. (a.n. listening to final fantasy music right now and Decisive Battle fits this part) I felt the urge to hide or run, and my eyes flitted from side to side as my brain quickly formulated a plan. _What part of doesn't date is so hard to accept?_ "Eric, Tyler" Bella greeted them. They were going to try to date me quickly, as a result of the Edward example. The teacher came in suddenly and I paid attention.

When it was lunch time I hurried out of third period, which had been very boring until I showed the teacher what people were thinking. I shuddered remembering Lauren's mind. I sat with the Bella's friends and Alice, Alicia and Edward at a table. I got only a lemonade bottle which I drank quickly when they (the humans) weren't paying attention to me. I read at the table. When we went to Biology Alicia and I found an empty row at the back of the room, me shying from attention and Alicia sticking with me. When we sat down, Mike asked me out "No." I said, doodling in my notebook. He left dejected and I smiled. It's what he gets after trying to take Bella from Edward. Edward snickered. Mr. Varner walked in and wrote in big letters on the board SEX. "Today's lesson." I suppressed a shudder, and saw Mike look at Bella then me hopefully. He was so dead. My expression-before I schooled it-was livid. He looked frightened. Mr. Varner looked at me, and could tell I was a Junior. "Why are you here?" He asked kindly but firmly. "My school is on extended Spring Break because they're still looking for a principal and I was in an advanced program so they put me here because I was staying in Forks for a while." I said in one breath. (a.n. if you think that's a lot you have not met me yet) It was all true. Everyone, even my friends, gaped at me. My cheeks turned slightly pink."Okay we'll just have you follow the lesson, and you'll tell me if it becomes too challenging for you." I nodded and smiled. _Damn! Now I have to ace the work!_ Somehow we hadn't gotten to this in my program in Sunnydale. He probably hadn't meant to challenge me, but it was too late. He already had, so now I had to rise to the occasion.

I did my best on the worksheets, and got a 95% I grimaced. The bell rang and I groaned. Time for gym. We went, and Bella groaned as Edward left. We went to the locker room, Alicia smiling as we did. The Lauren girl glared at Bella, then stared at me in surprise. She spoke in a high, nasty, nasal voice "Are you two related?" Bella and I looked at each other surprised with our eyebrows raised. The other girls came over and gasped when they saw us. "No we're not. Bella's much prettier, and I'm Hispanic and some other things." I said. They looked at me, then the coach called us in. He told Alicia and I that for today we wouldn't have to do gym today, and that when we did we wouldn't have to get the uniform since our stay was temporary. We sat on the bleachers, and I did the little amount of homework they assigned me, then read.

When the bell rang I jumped up, and Alicia and I waited outside for Bella. When she was done, we joined Alice (Edward waited with us) at Edward's Volvo. "Let's get outta here." I muttered, seeing Eric, Mike, and Tyler. Edward laughed, but Bella silenced him with a look. I smiled. We went to the Cullen house, and when we got there I felt the slayers trying to summon me into a meeting. I told the Cullens, except for Carlisle who was at the hospital. I took a deep breath, and dove into the meeting, taking the Cullens with me. But the slayers couldn't sense them. The courtroom was gone, my meadow the only place in sight. It was beautiful. There was golden light, and in some spots you could see it coming down. The grass was light green, and there were fruit trees in the back. I sat in one, and picked a juicy red apple. I tossed it up in the air and caught it, then took a bite.

Everyone sat down on the soft grass. Wind chimes clinked softly in the light breeze, and the golden sunshine was warm and pleasant. "What do you guys want?" I asked, legs dangling. The first sign of trouble they were getting kicked out. But then I sensed someone in the outside world, reality. I whipped my head to look at the schoobies. "We'll talk later." And the Cullens and I left. I stood up quickly and went to the door. In the not-so-far distance I saw someone I would have recognized anywhere gaped at me. _Oh my god._ I walked to her.


	13. Chapter 12 Ana

The Choice

Chapter 12. Ana

I took off my brace because I was going to do something. Surprisingly, my hand felt fine. I smacked Ana's left arm HARD. She swore then asked "Maya?" "¿Quién crees que es? El presidente?" "Yep. It's you." I smiled the way I (a.n. the author, do. But I have a few different smiles.) do. Smiling a small smile while raising my eyebrows. She looked at her arm and sighed. "Man, you bruised it again." I laughed, then the Cullens and Alicia looked at me. "It's time I came out." I said. "This weakling façade has become very boring." "What?" Alicia shouted. "Aw, I'm hurt. Alicia forgot the way I was when she was human." She rolled her eyes and searched through her memories. An _Oh!_ expression crossed her face, and a curious Edward read her mind. He chuckled, then explained to his curious lover and family. "Maya was constantly smacking them, and it hurt. A lot." Then he tried to read Ana's but couldn't. "What . . ." He trailed off at seeing the right corner of my mouth quirked up. "She doesn't like it when her mind is read." He was still confused. I rolled my eyes and added "I'm shielding her." He glared at me and my smile flashed on my face before it left.

With Ana standing next to me, they saw how tiny I was. Edward laughed, Emmet roared with laughter, and everyone else just smiled. I gave Edward and Emmet a look, which made them laugh harder. I rolled my eyes at them and turned to Ana as we walked back to the Cullen house. "So how's Southpark been?" "Good, remember when you showed up on Valentine's Day?" "Yeah it was fun." We talked a bit before getting to the living room. "Nice place." Ana said. Then I addressed everyone in the room "Okay, you guys need to learn what happened with the red-head." I sighed then added "I showed this before to the schoobies and Alicia, and Alicia was there when it happened anyways." I turned to Ana again. "Oh yeah Sove these guys and Alicia are vampires." Her eyes widened slightly before she went back to normal. "Only you could attract that kind of danger." She sighed. Edward chuckled and the Cullens smiled. Well, Rosalie didn't and Emmet roared with laughter AGAIN. "Actually," Alice put in "Bella did too." Ana quickly found which one was Bella. "You look like Maya, but she's a Guatemalan version." "Shouldn't we be seeing the video now?" "Yeah, I was just waiting on you guys."

Alicia went to hunt as I took out the machine. "It's been a while since I've seen this." Ana muttered, holding it for a moment before she gave it back to me. I hooked it up and sat on the carpet, watching the screen.

I woke up curled on the carpet, Alicia bent over me. She grinned when I opened my eyes. "You were out for only one hour this time. Much better than before." I smiled as I uncurled from my ball. "Yes, I'm back! Bye-bye weakling me!" I looked and saw the Cullens in the room. "No offense Bella." "None taken." Edward hugged Bella protectively to his chest. "Awww." Ana and I teased them. Bella blushed and Edward kissed her neck. I gagged before going to the kitchen. My stomach had recovered quickly. I looked in the fridge, Ana at the doorway when I whipped around, a knife flying out the open window and striking the spot just above Willow's head. They were spying on the Cullens and I. I growled, this was war.


	14. Chapter 13

The Choice

Chapter 13. The ImaginaryBattle

"Do not fight them." I said quietly to the Cullens. "The outcome is not good." "How would you-" I cut Emmet off "I have forseen it." Alice gasped "She's right. If we do, we'll lose . . . Emmet and Bella." The two's respective mates immediately went to them.

Bella's Pov

"What does the future look like?" I wasn't sure if I was asking Maya or Alice. "Ask her." Alice said "All I see is you two dying." We all looked at Maya. Her eyes were almost closed, but the amount of eyeball that showed through was a hazy white. "I will show you the future. Join hands." We quickly did. Carlisle and Esme were the ones directly connected to her.

I blinked, and suddenly we were in a wild meadow. I blinked again, and say Maya as a gypsy, with long gauzy skirts. Each blink brought on a new image, until finally one stayed the same. It was the area in front of the house. Everyone was fighting it out, except for Maya and Willow. Willow had silvery ropes connecting her to her friends, while Maya stood with her feet placed apart, thinning out the ropes and strengthening us while destroying Willow's talent. Willow had given her friends a boost, when suddenly Buffy got around Edward and killed me, while Oz(we automatically knew their names cause Maya had sent it to our minds) defeated Emmet.

Maya's Pov

Suddenly there hands flew off "This is the future I have foreseen. You must bid your time, and wait." "Why did our hands . . . ?" Alice trailed off "There is only so much of parallel futures a person can take. It would have been much harder on your minds if I had shown you the absolute future." "You can see it!" Alice was jealous. I smiled, going back to normal. "They are gone now. They can't handle being so close to a picture of the future." I said. Ana went to get a drink. I smiled and went to take a nap.

The Schoobies

Buffy's Pov

"Maya-the true Maya, is too powerful. It would be better for us if she was on our side." They nodded. "But we'll have to deal with it." "Can you guys leave for a bit? I need to talk to Willow." They nodded and left. Willow and I sat down. "Willow, don't tell me your still friends with Maya." She looked down. I sighed. "She wants to kill us for threatening _them_." I sneered on the last word. "I know." Willow sighed. "Good." I squeezed her shoulder.

Maya's Pov

My eyes went to their natural brown after I finished my nap. I rarely napped just to nap, and those who knew me were aware of it. I went downstairs "They have no strategy." Everyone-not even Ana remembered? Sheesh. Lousy git.-looked surprised. "Who?" They all asked. "The schoobies. I was spying on them in my sleep. I don't like naps." "Oh." I rolled my eyes. "Well in _that_ case, let's go shopping!" I masked my horror, I was going to escape during the trip. Ana looked confused at my non-resistance, even as Alice dragged her kicking and screaming. Muahahahaha. Maybe I would stay-but not shop, and NO, I'm not underestimating the pixie-to see Ana's torture.


	15. Chapter 14

I'm rewriting this chapter because I wasn't pleased with it.

The Choice

Chapter 14.

"I'm not wearing it." I said in a bored tone as Alice held up something disgustingly girly. Bella shot me a warning look. "Why not?" Alice said, eyes narrowing. "'Cause it's disgustingly girly." I said flatly. "Look Maya-" "I'm a freakin' dreamer-tomboy-emo-goth-nerd/geek-eccentric! I'm NOT WEARING THE FRICKIN OUTFIT!" I shouted, disappearing so I was ten yards away and in the midst of tons of people. Alice growled and was about to chase after me, when she noticed the faint bubble of space surrounding me. No one was able to invade the bubble. I kept walking, going to a bookstore. I got my music, tons of books, and went to a digital store to get more SD cards for my camera. When I was leaving, I saw a music store. "Can I play? I only have a keyboard at home." I told the manager. She nodded "It's a slow day anyways." I set my bags down next to me on the piano bench next to me. I closed my eyes and played the notes I knew by heart.

I could sense a crowd slowly but surely beginning to gather as I played. The Cullens and Bella were there too. I smiled to myself as I let the music flow. I eventually opened my eyes when the crowd was huge. I smiled "I'll be going now." I told the manager, gathering my things "Oh no it's fine really!" I smiled, nodding my head "Perhaps another time." I disappeared into the crowd, the Cullens and Bella following. I took out my Ipod, listening to Cee Lo Green's Forget You, the clean version of his F You. I lead the way to the car, nodding my head to the music the entire way, dreaming.

We got to the car, I noticed Ana holding a bag of Gucci clothing. I choked on laughter before shutting myself up. I sighed, getting into the back. Everyone got in the cars and we went back to the Cullen place.

My phone started ringing when we got inside. "Ohh, oh, ooh, oooh Si pudiera bajarte una estrella del cielo lo haria sin pensarlo dos veces porque te quiero, ay y hasta un lucero" I smiled. Edward raised his eyebrows "A love song? Seriously?" "I love this song." I defended "It's from my favorite novella, Cuando Me Enamoro." I said. "What's that?" Bella asked him. "A Spanish soap opera." I sniffed "Spanish novellas are FAR better than English soap operas." I said before taking the call. " Hola, esto es Maya, le puedo ayudar?" I asked. "Maya?" "_M__amá!__" __I__exclaimed__ "__How__are__you__guys?__" "__We__'__re__fine__Maya.__Where__are__you?__" "__Estoy__en__Forks,__Washington.__" __I__answered.__ "__You__'__ve__been__busy!__How__are__your__friends?__" "__They__aren__'__t__my__friends__anymore,__mama.__They__tried__to__hurt__some__new__friends.__" "__I__always__thought__they__were__a__bad__influence.__" "_¿_Por__qué__mama?__" "__They__can__be__so__violent__mi__preciosa.__I__know__you__can__be__too,__but__still.__I__didn__'__t__like__it.__I__have__to__go__now__Maya.__Good-bye.__" "__Bye__Mama.__Te__quiero__mucho.__" __We__hung__up.__I__raised__my__eyebrows__at__Bella.__ "__Something__wrong__Bella?__" __She__blushed__ "__I__'__m__sorry__I__just__didn__'__t__expect__you__to__be__so__.__.__.__Hisapnic?__" __I__laughed__ "__Don__'__t__worry__about__it.__You__'__re__not__the__first.__" __My__watch__I__'__d__bought__beeped__and__I__smacked__my__forehead.__ "__I__need__to__work__on__my__project!__" "__project?__" __Bella__asked.__ "__Yes.__It__'__s__for__my__high__school.__I__don__'__t__actually__go__to__Sunnydale__'__s__high__school.__I__was__part__of__an__exchange__student__program__so__that__Sunnydale__could__learn__to__refine__it__'__s__mediocre__" __I__wrinkled__my__nose__ "__classes,__when__compared__to__the__finesse__of__Las__Vegas__Academy.__" "__Oh.__" __I__nodded._


End file.
